


Seme Male Reader Oneshots~!

by personalover339



Category: Anime & Manga - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fanfiction, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild S&M, Relationship(s), Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, boyxfemale, lovemaking, oneshots, uke anime characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalover339/pseuds/personalover339
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As stated on the title this only for seme Male Readers that the anime characters are male or even female. I have this on Wattpad and so you could look them up there too. I do accept any requests you throw at me so please request! Thank you for reading.<br/>REQUESTS OPEN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Uke! Germany X Seme! Male Reader

 

Germany's P.O.V

 

Me and (Male Name) have been dating for more than three years and it hasn't been more than hugs sweet pecks on the cheek and some cuddling on our free times together. Yeah we go out sometimes buts always because we train together with Italy, Japan and Prussia. But I'm getting kinda of scared these days because I don't see (Male Name) anymore. Even if we live together in the same roof everytime I walk into a room he either runs away from me with Prussia or when it's late at night I never see him and I whimper at the loss of warmth that I usually snuggle up to. (Yes you are taller than him and he's 177-178 cms tall) And I check the time and it's usually 3 or 4 am and I'm getting worried, 'Is he cheating on me? Did I do somezhing vrong?' I often wonder though I was scared to know the truth that (Male Name) might he cheating on another woman and kissing her, holding her like a lover would, and just think of me as rubbish. I usually cry myself to sleep just thinking about those things, about being left alone. It was Mine and (Make Name)'s day off and when I woke up (Male Name) was actually sleeping next to him and his arm was wrapped around my waist and I blushed at the sight. (male Name) was in front of me with his short (h/c) covering his beautiful (e/c) eyes that I love so much. It was perfect I was so happy to have (Male Name) Back. I snuggled closer to the said boy and let out a sigh of content. 

 

 

I slowly hugged him tighter and fell asleep in his arms. I woke up again and I felt so cold. I looked and (Male Name) was no longer with me and I slowly got up and went to the living room quietly hearing voices coming from in there. I opened the door slightly and I could clearly see that bruder and (Male Name) were talking and then (male Name) blushed and Prussia was laughing. I felt pain in my heart that was stinging and it just dropped. I wanted to be with (male Name) because I loved him and I couldn't let anyone else have what's already mine (Woah there Germany don't turn into yander please). I headed straight to the bedroom for my (Male Name) to come for a surprise.

 

(Male Name)'s P.O.V

 

"I'm going to propose to Germany RIGHT NOW. I love him to bits and I won't let him slip through my fingers!" I explained and I headed straight to Germany and me bedroom that we share. I opened the door and I was greeted by darkness. "Germany?" I called out worriedly. Then I heard a "SNAP!" that sounded like a whip and it hit me on the head causing me to become knocked out. 

 

~Hours later~

 

I woke up to feel my head throbbing in pain and I felt my hands and legs being tied down to what seemed to be a chair and I looked around and then I heard a light chuckle. I turned my head and saw Germany was wearing a biker vest that showed his chiseled chest and tight jeans that were ripped and in his right hand he had a whip. "G-Germany?" I stuttered out and he merely smirked and came closer to me. I was really scared at he was going to do up he soon dropped the whip and sat on my lap facing me and his hips grinding against mine, "G-Germany.....Stop!...I don't like this.." I tried so hard to bite back the moans but he even thrusted harder and I had tears forming in my eyes, " Germany BITTE!(Please) BITTE!!(Please).....Stop.." I sobbed while looking at him. His face held shock and something I couldn't explain. "VHY?! Did jou already find someone that jou love better. Someone that isn't me?" He wailed and my eyes widened then the bangs covered my eyes, "Germany untie me." "Tell m-" "UNTIE THE FUCKING ROPE GERMANY!!" I screamed at him and he was shocked and his trembling hands untied the knots of my arms and legs. I slowly got up and he looked down in shame. I slowly took out a small red box and got on one knee. By this time I knew he was watching me. 

 

"Germany...I love you more than the day is long. I still love even with all those mistakes we made. I love you more than anything in the world. With you at my side I feel complete and I could never ask for anything better. Germany..I love you so much that I couldn't even explain it with a million words. I always wished that we could be together and I was so happy that you returned my love for you with your own. I live because I wake up in the morning seeing your face and I fall asleep after a goodnight kiss. So Germany will you marry me?" I said with a bright smile on my face. 

 

The ring had black diamonds engraved in it with a baby blue that matched my lovers eyes. I looked up and Germany had a hand covering his mouth and tears running down his face, "YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" Germany shouted and a great big strong tackle that took us both to the ground. I laughed with tears of joy running down my face and I wiped all our tears and kissed his mouth softly and gripping his waist. 

 

As Germany wrapped his arms around my neck the kiss was getting hotter and hotter. I licked his bottom lips asking for entrance which he opened up his mouth completely. I slid my tongue inside exploring every nook and cranny that was in there.

 

3rd Person

 

Germany turned into a moaning mess under (Male Name)'s control and started to tremble under the taller male. They soon broke the kiss with the need of air to great for them to handle. As Germany was panting he was slowly brought up by (male Name) and his legs instantly wrapped around (Male Name)'s waist and his arms snaked towards his lover's neck. He was soon placed on the bed and (male Name) and swiftly turned to the door before locking it with the lock that could only opened from the inside. 

 

Germany watched (Male Name)'s every movement and soon the male was on top of him having a very steamy make-out and (Male Name) to take off Germany's vest and unbuckle the belt that was around Germany's waist and was soon dropped to the floor next to the vest long forgotten. As Germany tugged on (Male Name) (f/c) shirt practically begging for it to get off and (Male Name) took it off in one swift movement and then Germany pulled his and (male Name)'s pants down showing each other their erections through their boxers. 

 

(Male Name) Practically ripped the boxers right off Germany and he didn't seem to care because the cold air hit his erection making him moan. (Male Name) as took off his boxers before kissing Germany's sweet spot right below the ear knowing what buttons to push. Germany face flushed and moaning louder and louder. Kissing down to Germany's chiseled chest his fingers teasing him while touching his abs. "A-Ah!! (Male Name) Stop teasing me" Germany managed to moan out. 

 

The so called man smirked and kissed one of Germany pink buds that were already hardened because of the erection that he had. Softly sucking on it the biting it and tweaking the other one with his thumb and forefinger. After pulling back letting the cold air hit his bud then turning to the other one to give the same treatment and the kissing it before going down lower. (Male Name) decided to skip the foreplay and got up to give the flushed German a kiss that and pulling back and putting out three fingers in front of his mouth "Suck." (male Name) commanded and the German went right at it sucking one finger then lapping the fingers with his tongue. 

 

Soon (Male Name) felt satisfied with the wetness and pulled back his fingers leaving Germany's tongue out going back for a kiss he wrapped their tongues together with a fiery passion that left Germany light-headed. Soon the fingers went to Germany's entrance. Sticking one finger in slowly waiting till Germany's soft moans turned into loud moans of pleasure. Slipping another slowly thrusting them stretching out his hole making Germany cling into (male Name) for dear life and feeling the third finger they moved deeper and deeper into him until they a certain spot that left Germany seeing stars and making the loudest moan of his entire life.

 

(Male Name) smirked and pulled out his fingers before lining up his erection to the entrance. Shoving it inside they both moaned in sync and (Male Name) waited till Germany fully got used to the feeling. After what seemed like ages, "(Male Name) Move!" Germany moaned rolling his hips. Soon (Make Name) was pounding Germany with inhuman speed and the tip was hitting his was barely hitting his g-spot. 

 

The skin of skin on skin was heard and moans and groans filled the room.(Male Name) was feeling like he was in cloud nine. (Male Name) looked up Germany face was bright red his baby blue eyes were half-lidded as (Male Name) thrusted harder and harder. "Germany you're such a slut taking this on and still begging for more." (Male Name) smirked and said that right next to Germany's ear so he could hear it loud and clear. Germany looked at (Male Name) "(Male Name) I'm yours I'm practically your slut! I don't care! I'm your toy and I'm yours! Rock my world!" Germany yelled on top of his lungs. 

 

Something then clicked in (Male Name)'s mind. He turned Germany to the side and literally pounded onto him like there was no tomorrow. Hitting Germany's g-spot Germany just died, came back and went to cloud nine. "AH!! (Male Name) I'm close!" Germany shouted holding the sheets nearly ripping them. (Male Name) grunted, "M-Me too." He said. After a few more thrusts Germany cried out as he came all over his chest after (male name) Hitting his g-spot over and over again. After a few more powerful thrusting (Male Name) came with a whole lot more than Germany as his load actually spurted out of the hole. Slowly pulling out he fell down next to Germany on his side and wrap his arms protectively around his waist. 

 

Germany looking at the ring that was on his ring finger, "Do you like it?" (male name) asked worried. "Like it? I Love it it's perfect." "Though not as perfect as you." (Male Name) said smiling. Germany laughed at the sappiness. "Vhat did jou do? Hang out with France and he told jou how zo pick up women?" Germany asked. The both chuckled and (Male Name) brought Germany closer. "No but I would do anything for you." (Male Name) said and kissed Germany once more before sleep took over both of them

 

~NEXT DAY~

 

Germany woke up and smiled as (Male Name) was right next to him again. He then remembered what happened and blushed. He slowly got up and tried to stand up but his legs buckled and his ass hurted like hell. He fell to the ground with a loud "THUD!" Causing (Male Name) to sprint out of bed and look where he heard a groan. He smirked, "Looks like you can't walk Luddy." He chuckled. Germany glared at his lover and pouted, "I was going to make us breakfast though.." Germany whined. (Male Name) laughed at Germany's childness and brought Germany to the bed again, "But you know~? There something good of this outcome." Bringing Germany close he kissed his lips before pulling away making Germany whine again. "We get to know our needs and maybe some love making." (Male Name) said in a seductive voice and Germany mewled and (Male Name) pressed his lips against his neck. 

 

Oh it was going to be a long day and Germany won't be able to walk for a week.


	2. Seme Male Reader X Levi Lemon

Attack On Titan: Uke! Levi X Seme! Male Reader

 

Levi's P.O.V

 

I was sitting in my desk looking at the paperwork that Erwin gave me and I was sighed once again. I stood up and headed to the Mess Hall hoping to see my (Hair color) Lover. I went it inside and sighed when I didn't see him. I went to my table that was empty for the moment and started to eat slowly. I looked around every then and there and scowled when I didn't see 'Him'. The seat across from me was moved and my icy grey eyes followed to see Hanji smiling at me like an idiot and I scowled even more. "Hey Corporal Shorty! She smiled and I glared at her. "What'd you say, shittyglasses." I recoiled. She frowned and the other seat was taken by Commander Erwin who smiled and waved at me. I then saw that most of the chairs were taken up by my friends but the seat on my right was empty. "Where's Corporal (Last Name)?" Petra asked and Hanji grinned. 'This can't be good...' I thought to myself. "He's here but he said that he would be late." Hanji replied blushing a bit. "Oi! Shitty glasses! Why are you red?" I asked. 'She better not be thinking of MY (Male Name)' I thought angrily. "O-oh well-" She was cut off by someone moving the seat on my right. "Hey guys" a cheerful voice said and we looked up and say that it was (Male Name) I smiled softly and looked at my food and started to eat again. 

 

"Hey" Erwin replayed and I felt a hand was placed on my thigh and softly stroking it. I looked down and then towards the arm and realized that it was (Male Name). I looked at him and he was smiling talking to the others and he turned slightly towards me and winked. I blushed and looked back at my food. "So~ (Male Name) You dating someone?" Hanji asked. I choked on my tea and looked at (Male Name). (Male Name) blinked three times and looked at her, "Pardon?" He asked again and Hanji smirked. "Well you should have girls throwing themselves at you shouldn't you?" She asked. I gripped (Male Name)'s hand tightly and he smiled, 'She can't be asking him this right?' I asked myself. "Well to be honest I really not." (Male Name) said and it seemed everyone's jaw dropped except mine and (Male Name)'s. "R-Really?" Petra asked and (Male Name) nodded. "Do you like someone?" Erwin asked and (Male Name) Blushed, "Uh...Well. I guess you can say that. I really love this one person and I want to protect them everytime I see them. And they mean the world to me and they might think it's stupid but I would probably die if I didn't have them by my side. I want the best for them and I would risk my life for them. I love them and I always well they are everything to me." (Male Name) said and squeezed my hand smiling softly and his (E/C) eyes softening. "Aww~!" Everyone cooed and I blushed that I could feel my ears heaten and looked away. 

 

The bell rung and I stood up and (Male Name) let go of my hand before anyone could notice and I made the gesture to make him follow me. I went back to my office and waited till (Male Name) Came.

 

(Male Name)'s P.O.V

 

I meant every word that came out of my mouth when I talked about my 'Special person' I smiled, " Well I have a lot of paperwork to finish I'll see you around." I waved and left going to Levi's room. I walked in not bothering to knock and Levi was sitting on his desk looking at me and smiling softly. I smiled and locked the door and went towards him. "You would die without me, (Male Name)?" Levi asked. And I smirked, "Who wouldn't?" I said and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I kissed him right on the lips. 

 

3rd Person. 

 

The kiss was innocent and slow neither of the boys wanted to pick up the pace as the moved slowly together. (Male Name)'s hands were slipping and found their spot on Levi's hips gently stroking causing Levi to moan. Levi pulled back cursing the damn thing they called air and looked at (Male Name). His heart melted at the sight with (Male Name)'s (E/C) filled with love and (Male Name) warm gently smiling at him. Levi blushed and smiled back. " Love you Levi." (Male Name)'s soft voice whispered against his ear and Levi felt like he was melting. "I-I love you too (Male Name)" Levi stampered and (Male Name) Kissed Levi softly then licking Levi's bottom lip asking for entrance which Levi didn't hesitate to open up. Levi moaned as the kiss turned into a full out make-out session but he wasn't complaining. "Oh fuck Levi *kiss* I can't stop kissing you" (Male Name) groaned and Levi wrapped his legs around (Male Name)'s Waist. "I'm not complaining." Levi said between kisses and (Male Name) smirked before lifting Levi up and making his way towards the bed and laid Levi on it before crawling on top of Levi and pecked his lips before going to his neck and unbuttoning his shirt (Levi took off his harness beforehand as well as his jacket and so did reader-chan!) Levi groaned when (Male Name) kissed his bud and lightly bit it. 

 

(Male Name) took off Levi's shirt before throwing it away but Levi didn't seem to care at the moment (Male Name) started to take off his shirt and Levi drooled over the sight of (Male Name)'s Chest and unbutton his pants. (Male Name) smirked, "See something you like Levi?" (Male Name) joked and Levi blushed and looked away. (Male Name)'s smirk grew and loved seeing Levi like this. He only acted like this when he was with (Male Name). In a flash (Male Name) threw Levi's pants away from and left the short man in his boxers that showed his erection. (Male Name) softly planted a kiss on it through the boxers making Levi gasp and moan. (Male Name) started to take off his pants with the help of Levi as the kissed that their lips molded perfectly together. Once off (Male Name) started to knead Levi's ass as his hands slipped through the boxers that Levi was wearing. Levi moaned and his face became flushed and closed his eyes. The hands that (Male Name) had were magical and he never wanted to stop.

 

(Male Name) stopped and Levi groaned in protest and both boxers were off and (Male Name) grabbed the lube that was in the bottom drawer that Levi had for such occasions and (Male Name) pushed forward in slowly scared that Levi would be hurt. "(Male Name) I'm not a porcelain doll that would break from touch!" Levi groaned and something in (Male Name) snapped and thrusted forwards hips meeting with a quick snap before it happened again and again. Levi's eyes widened and nearly screamed but moaned loudly and Levi wrapped his legs around (Male Name)'s waist and it went deeper and Levi saw stars as his sweet spot was grazed by the tip.

 

"There! There! (Male Name) Hit right there!" Levi groaned as his hips rolled. (Male Name) was covered in a thin layer of sweat and aimed for the spot that would make Levi melt. The Spot was abused and Levi loved every second of it. The coil in his stomach snapped and his eyes shot wide and he screamed shooting his load all over their stomachs and abs. (Male Name) groaned as he was squeezed so hard by the clutching heat. (Male Name) moaned quite loudly as he came warming the inside of Levi who collapsed on the bed looking at (Male Name) through half-lidded eyes. (Male Name) smiled sweetly before kissing Levi and fell next him on his side and Levi snuggled up and instantly but not before he said goodnight and heard one back. (Male Name) smiled but eyed the pile of paperwork that was yet to be complete and He slowly made his way towards it before taking out his paperwork and trying to finish them before he fell asleep. 

 

One hour later all the paperwork was finished and he went to Levi who seemed to be frowning and when (Male Name) came in he smiled and hugged him tightly before he too fell asleep. 

 

~Next Morning~

 

All the people were getting ready for the expedition that was today and Levi was worried. Arms snaked around his waist and he smiled, "You ready Levi?" (Male Name) asked and Levi nodded before turning towards the male. "I am and promise me something." He asked

"Anything." 

"Don't die out there, No matter what. And I'll do the same."

(Male Name) Smiled "of course"

 

~Time skip to where Levi and his friends are trapped~

 

Levi lost (Male Name) and was being cornered with Erwin and Petra and the rest the gang by 5 15-meters until all of them were killed and (Male Name)'s figure landed on a tree. "You guys okay?" (Male Name) asked in a very serious tone and everyone nodded the flare to retreat was shown in the air and everyone went towards it. "LOOK OUT LEVI!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Male Name) shouted. Levi didn't even get to turn before the body of (male Name) was swatted by a 7-meter and flown towards the sky. Everyone's eyes shot open, "(MALE NAME!!!!!!!!!!)" They shouted and something snapped in Levi that he flew and killed the titan right on the spot and then slumped down, "(Male Name).." 

 

3 WEEKS LATER

 

 

There at HQ Levi was sobbing hugging the pillow that (Male Name) slept on that still had (Male Name)'s scent lingered on it. It's been three weeks since the day that Levi was saved by (Male Name). Levi couldn't live without (Male Name) that was always by my side. He still remember when he was by side always laughing and always joking around and How he long for his touch that had suddenly stopped and Levi remember everything that happened after (Male Name) was hit by a titan...

 

Levi was sitting in his office eyes shot wide and he seemed to replaying a scene over and over again in his head. '(Male Name) shoved him to the side then it seemed like he was swatted like a fly. It seemed like Levi's world had just been destroyed and he was living for no reason like he was a thug back in the younger days and it seemed that yet again he had lost yet another person that was important to him (Male Name) was the world to Levi and now that he was gone there was nothing that bonded Levi to this world that wasn't (Male Name) he was everything to Levi and now that he was gone Levi was left empty inside. There was so much regret and he could dare sleep at night for the fear of remembering what happened to him on the expedition how he wanted to know that (Male Name) was still alive hugging him like he would always hug him. There was nothing more that he wanted more was to know that (Male Name) was still at his side kissing, embracing and all those small things that he did to make the relationship special....

 

Erwin didn't put 'deceased' on (Male Name)'s file because he knew that he was alive. Levi couldn't sleep anymore and couldn't live without (Male Name). Then when Levi stopped crying and started to fill out some paperwork before the door was busted open and he looked up to see Hanji there. "What do you want I don't have ti-" "He's back!" Hanji yelled and Levi looked up. "(Male Name)'s back!!!!" Levi ran towards the nurse's office and busted open the doors and looked to see (Male Name) covered in bandages. His arms were wrapped in bandages and so was his torso and neck and even around his head. (Male Name) smiled and Levi ran towards him. He was engulfed by the sweet forest smell and he knew that he'd made it. "I was waiting for you, YOU IDIOT!!" Levi screamed and (Male Name) chuckled nervously. "Well I was going to die if you didn't make that promise with me the day before we went out. I had to go through actual hell to get back and I couldn't leave you alone I cried every day because I thought I would never see you again. And I love you Levi." (Male Name) said and Levi cried and they kissed before (Male Name) grabbed Levi and threw him on the bed smirking. 

 

"Wait! We're going to do here and now?!" Levi asked. The smirk on (Male Name) fell. "Levi. I don't want to do it right now but I want to sleep with you next to me." (Male Name) smiled gently before getting into bed as well. Putting the sheets over them, Levi smiled and snuggled next to (Male Name) sighing in content that (Male Name) was alive and was going to stay with him. Sleep engulfed both males and they slept in the arms of each other and that was the best that they could ever have in their life. 

 

ALTERNATE ENDING

"Oh right! I have to ask Hanji for the pictures...." (Male Name) mumbled.

"What pictures?" Levi asked.

"Oh well you know that I was late for Lunch 3 weeks ago, right?" (Male Name) asked. 

Levi nodded. 

"Well I was changing my clothes after training and when I took off my shirt she came in and she seemed flustered and she took as many pictures as she could and then she ran." (Male Name) looking at the ceiling remembering what had happened a couple weeks ago. "I was going to chase after her but I forgot that I wasn't wearing a shirt so I disregarded it and so I went to the Mess Hall and had some lunch." (Male Name) finished and then looked down to see that Levi was furious. 

"She did, did she?" Levi asked through grinding teeth and he looked beyond pissed. 

"You okay there Levi?" (Male Name) asked.

"Yeah" Levi replied and brought (Male Name) for another kiss.

'So that explains why she was acting weird when I asked about (Male Name)....There will be hell to pay...' Levi thought thinking of very painful and deadly things he could do to punish her for messing with HIS (Male Name).


	3. Seme Male Reader X Eren Fluff

3rd Person

Eren was smiling as he walked towards a door that was in an empty quiet hallway. It was past curfew for everyone. It was about 3:45 A.M and there was no one that was awake at this time except for Eren who had made a meeting for him and (Male Name) a hours before during dinner. Eren tired to be as quiet as he could be so he wouldn't wake up anyone that was in their room sleeping. His lover (Male Name) was a corporal and he was the tallest out of everyone in the Scouts, he was even taller than the Commander by half a head. Eren and (Male Name) had grew up together but they were 4 years apart in age. So when (Male Name) was 12 years old he decided to join the military and there was no fighting because (Male Name) had lost all of his family because of those damn things called the titans and even though he lived with Mikasa and Eren and their family their was an argument about it but in the end (Male Name) left with a family crying. Eren promised himself that he would join the military to see (Male Name) again.

Then when he did join he saw the best day of his life.

FLASHBACK

Eren was walking to the Corporal's room(Levi's) because he and Jean were fighting again and he was going to be punished. As he neared the door he heard two voices, Eren had a giant question mark on top of his head and listened closely, "(Male Name) can you please take care of a certain cadet's punishment. I'm very busy with my paperwork that I can't think of any punishments and plus I cleaned most of the place twice this morning?" Eren heard Levi ask. 

"Sure I don't mind. I can think of something so leave it to me. But who is the unlucky cadet?" Eren had heard this voice before but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

"It's Cadet-" Levi's was cut short as Eren accidentally knocked on the door, "Come In!" Eren heard the muffled reply and he cursed under his breath before he opened the door and closed it behind him. As he looked up he saw that Levi was glaring at him and then his gaze shifted over to the taller male that was standing beside Levi's desk and was staring at him with a confused look over his features. Eren's breathing hitched as he saw the choppy (color hair) and the dulled (eye color) that shined at the same time. '(Male Name)' Eren thought to himself as he saw that it was his childhood friend and long lived crush. It took everything that Eren had not to run and tackle him into the ground. "Brat. This is Corporal (Last Name) you will be following his order so get the hell out of here so I can work on my paperwork." 

"Yes Sir!" Eren saluted and he saw that (Male Name) walked over the door and opened it holding it out for him. As (Male Name) closed the door of his office he looked over at Eren raised a brow. 'Why does he look like someone I know?" (Male Name) thought and then it hit him. (Male Name) smirked as he looked over at Eren and sat down on his seat as Eren looked over at him. "Eren long time no see." (Male Name) grinned as Eren blinked and then he felt tears fall from his eyes. "(Male Name)..." Eren whispered before running over and hugging (Male Name) with all his might. Eren was engulfed by the warmness that he had missed dearly for 4 years. 

FLASHBACK ENDS

Eren neared the same door from before and smiled as he opened it without knocking. There he saw (Male Name) sitting on his chair probably working on his paperwork as he looked up from it with a smirk on his face. "Hello sweetheart." (Male Name) smiled as he saw Eren blush at the name. Eren walked over and sat on (Male Name)'s lap blushing as he felt (Male Name)'s arms wrap around his smaller figure. 

"What are you doing?" Eren asked already knowing the answer. 

"Paperwork for tomorrow." (Male Name) replied giving butterfly kisses to Eren's neck causing the said male to moan softly. 

(Male Name) set his pen down and picked up Eren bridal style causing Eren give a soft gasp before snuggling into (Male Name). (Male Name) gently placed Eren onto his bed and took of his shirt that Eren blushed as he saw the six pack on (Male Name). (Male Name) smirked, "See something you like Eren?" (Male Name) said in a teasing voice. Eren blushed harder and looked to the side as he heard (Male Name) chuckle. 

"Here Eren, wear my shirt to sleep it's clean so don't worry." (Male Name) said with a gentle smile and Eren blushed harder if it was possible and grabbed the shirt and placed it on himself loving it as he smelled (Male Name). There was something about (Male Name) that gave off this calming loving aura that had this edge of danger that no one could explain why and that they loved it. The shirt was slipping off Eren shoulders and went to about his mid-thigh and of course (Male Name) made him take off his pants. (Male Name) smirked and kissed Eren's collarbone making the said male moan softly and (Male Name) hugged Eren and Eren hugged back snuggling into each other and smiling as both started to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

"I love you Eren. With all my heart when this war is over I promise to marry you." (Male Name) whispered into Eren's ear.

Eren smiled, "I love you too (Male Name). I want to marry you too. It's a promise." Eren whispered.

The couple driffted into a peaceful sleep with content smiles on their face's.


	4. Seme Male Reader X Professor Stein Lemon

3rd Person

The class was chatting away as Stein was looking over some papers that his students had given him as homework that they were suppose to do over the weekend about how disect this rare exiotic animal that Professor Stein is obbessed over. As he was looking over all the papers grading them from A's to C's he couldn't help but overhear the conversation that Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were having to themselves as they talked about a certain male that was also someone's lover. 

"Did you guys hear?!" Liz explained with a smile. All the girls turned their attention to her and they listened. "(Male Name) is in love with someone that is in this classroom!!!" Liz yelled happily. All the girl's jaws dropped. Liz had actually shouted that so everyone now heard it and Stein was shocked as hell. "WHAT?!" Most of the girl's yelled in shock as they heard the sudden news. Liz sweatdropped, "Did I just say that aloud?" 

All the class had nodded and the group was suddenly surrounded by everyone else in the classroom. "Is it a boy or a girl that he likes?" A random girl had asked and everyone else nodded. You see almost all of the school had fallen in love with (Male Name). And they all wanted him for themselves. (Male Name) was one of the most popular school teacher that they have so when the classes have him as a teacher, all you need to know is that most of the students would swoon all over him making his lover very Jealous. And I mean want to just prove that (Male Name) was his and will only very be his. 

Professor Stein looked at his students with a glare that would make them drop dead for eternity. As the class were talking away they had not noticed that the door was opening. 

"Now what do we have here?" A voice asked and everything got quiet as the students' heart had sped up in less than a second. The students and also Professor Stein turned to see that (Male Name) was standing in front of the room looking over at the students whose faces were flaring red. (Male Name) looked at every single one of them were staring back at him and then he shifted his weight from one foot to the other with (weapon of choice) at his hand and he then shifted his glance over to his lover Stein who was staring at him with a small smile and some blushies on his cheeks. 

"It seemed that everyone was having fun here so I came to check it out. So what are you guys talking about?" (Male Name) asked. Maka stood and (Male Name) looked at her. 

"(Male Name) Do you really like someone in this class?" Maka asked and everyone looked at him expectantly. (Male Name) blinked his (color eyes) brightening. 

"You know. I don't like someone in this class..." (Male Name) began and everyone's heart fell. "I love them." (Male Name) finished with a gentle smile that would even make the coldest of hearts melt and flutter like butterflies. The students flared up and most fainted and (Male Name) sweatdropped. "Too much?" (Male Name) asked and the students were having having trouble not to squeal out loud. 

(Male Name) looked over at Stein who was blushing like a madman and looking at him with such an embarrassed face. All the students started to talk between one another talking about what just happened so they didn't see that (Male Name) started to walk toward Stein's desk 

"So how was your day?" (Male Name) asked and Stein was still blushing but a much lighter color of pink. "It was fine, thank you very much." Stein answered and (Male Name) smiled and nodded. "Well I have business to attend to with Mika (you're weapon's Name) and Lord Death so I must be going now. Stein frowned when he saw that (Male Name) was leaving and the students said goodbye to him and (Male Name) gave them a smile and left the room. The students went on talking about (Male Name)'s love life and Stein frowned deeper and went back to working on his paperwork and noticed that there was a (favorite color) note that was folded up neatly on his desk and Stein raised a brow at it. 'What the..?' Stein thought and looked over at it before picking it up and unfolding it carefully as a note came back when you'll find out whether or not you got accepted to the college of your dreams.

'Note: Sorry for not being able to say this in person but I had work to attend to but also I couldn't actually say this in front of the students. Now that would be horrid. Well whatever, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date after school today. I hope you say yes. Meet me in the front of the school I'll be waiting for you there if you don't show in 25 minutes I'll accept it as a no. 

~(Male Name)~

Stein stared at the piece of paper and smiled. 'How could he think that I would say no to a date?' Stein thought to himself before putting the paper in his drawer and the bell rang singling the end of first period and the students went back to their seats as Professor Stein rolled his way back to the front of the room to start the lesson.

~Time Skip~

Stein stood up from his desk and looked at the clock and noticed that he should start heading to the front of the school to meet (Male Name). he gathered up his briefcase and started to walk out the door kind of in a hurry to meet his lover. As he neared the entrance he saw that (Male Name) was there but so was his students. Stein glared at the sight and he saw that (Male Name) wasn't pushing them away even though he had a date. Now you see (Male Name) was no player he was really nice and sweet so he couldn't just push someone away and it infuriated Stein as he saw that (Male Name) would give more attention to Stein's students that he would give to Stein himself but not really because (Male Name) gave everything to Stein that he wanted but Stein just couldn't see it. 

Stein looked over at (Male Name) and was getting Furious. However not at his students. At (Male Name) himself. (Male Name) saw Stein and smiled as he escused himself from the group of girls and went up to Stein as the students frowned and headed home. Stein had the coldest glare to (Male Name) that he ever gave to someone else in his life. (Male Name) blinked and was confused. "Is there something wrong?" (Male Name) asked and Stein huffed in annoyence. "Like you don't know" He said with venom in his voice. (Male Name) looked even more confused, "What do you mean?" (Male Name) asked a little bit hurt from the choice of words and tone that he was given. 

"You care more about the students than you care about me!!" Stein yelled angerly and luckly there was no one at the school to see this or worse hear it. (Male Name) seemed surprised. "I do not!" (Male Name) said very much offened. "Yes you do. You're always surrounded by the students that it doesn't seem like you care about me!!" Stein kept yelling. 

"You don't even stop them when they flirt with you and you seem god awfully when they do! IF YOU WANTED TO FUCK ONE OF THE STUDENTS WHY THE FICK DID YOU CALL ME OUT ON A DATE?!" Stein screamed and (Male Name) was shocked beyond blief. "I do care about you!" (Male Name) argued and Stein glared grew deadlier. "No you don't!" Stein yelled having enough of their relationship. "I D-" (Male Name) was cut short when he was given a slap to the face. The slap caused (Male Name)'s head to turn to the side and his right cheek was red. "No . You. Fucking. Don't. I want to break up. Right. Now. Don't. Ever. Show. You. Fucking. Face. Around. Me. Ever. Again." Stein said and walked down the steps and hurried to his household. (Male Name)'s head was still turned to the side and his bangs were covering his face. Mika came out of her weapin form and stared at (Male Name) She was shocked beyond belief and she could see that the male's heart was torn in two. 

"(Male Name)..." she whispered and (Male Name) turned to her with his (hair color) bangs still in the way. "Come with me." He said with the dullest voice that she ever heard. Her eyes widened and nodded. (Male Name) walked back to the academy with Mika behind her. They walked in silence and then she noticed that (Male Name) was walking towards Lord Death's room. 

"Well hello there (Male Name), Mika!" Lord Death smiled then looked at (Male Name) when he didn't say hello back. "Is there something wrong?" Lord Death asked cocking his head to the side. "Can you give us the hardest mission that you have, Lord Death?" (Male Name) asked with the same dull voice that he had given to Mika. And Lord Death looked over at him and on the inside he was shocked. He never heard that tone from (Male Name) out of all people. "S-sure." Lord Death said very confused and shocked. "There is a Witch called Menos (someone made up) and she is causing havoc and I need you to take her out. But be forewarned that she is the strongest that anyone of us ever faced." Lord Death explained and (Male Name) nodded and Lord Death finally saw how lifeless his eyes were and gasped but before he could question it (Male Name) and Mika were gone...

~MEANWHILE~

Stein finally made it to his house and sighed of relief as he did. He unlocked the door and headed to his room to sleep for the night. It was nighttime and he saw a shooting star and wished upon it. "I wish that (Male Name) would be gone tomorrow.' Stein thought even though he didn't really mean it he still thought of it. Then he went to sleep not knowing that (Male Name) was really gone....

~Another TIMESKIP~ (sorry~!)

It's been a week since Stein broke up with (Male Name) and he just plain depressed and regretting everything that he had said to (Male Name) he wasn't thinking right he was consumed by anger that he had noticed that he had made the greatest mistake of his life a day after he broke up with (Male Name). He hadn't seen (Male Name) anywhere he looked. He knows that he said that he didn't want to see (Male Name) ever again but he was going to apologize for what an idiot he was but he couldn't if he couldn't find (Male Name)!!

Lord Death stepped into the classroom and class had quieted down seeing that Lord Death was there. "Now students, I have some important announcement to tell yo-" Lord Death was cut off when there was an alarm that went off shocking everyone. A red light was blinking and there was a loud alarm that was ringing. "What's Wrong!" Stein yelled and everyone turned to the door when they heard that someone was opening it. All weapons turned into their weapon formed and Meisters were in fighting position. As the door opened they meet a sickening sight. 

There at the door was was Mika and (Male Name). However they were not in good position. Mika had a few bruises and cuts on her body but nothing serious however (Male Name) looked like in a sickened sight. As she stepped into the room the students, Stein, and Lord Death were met with a horrible sight. They saw (Male Name) with a giant gash across his chest, a cut on his right forehead to his temple, his neck was bleeding and it looked like he couldn't walk at all. Stein eyes widened and his whole world came crashing down. "(MALE NAME)!!" Lord Death yelled as he jumped over his way towards (Male Name) there was now a pool of blood surrounding (Male Name). (Male Name) weakly looked over at Lord Death and he was sickly pale and his eyes so dull, duller than when he saw them a week ago. 

"yes..." A tiny weak voice replied and Lord Death grabbed onto him as he saw that Mika fell to the floor on her knees knocked out. Students were sent out of the room and Stein was frozen in position as he saw that (Male Name) was in such a state. "STEIN!!" Lord Death shouted trying to get the other male out of his trance. Stein snapped his gaze to Lord Death, "I need you to sew the injuries!!" Lord Death shouted frantically and Stein made room on his desk by shoving everything away and Lord Death placed (Male Name) on the table and there they saw how bad (male Name) really was. 

After a couple of hours of sewing Stein was done and was wrapping the bandages on (Male Name) when he heard a groan and he froze. He looked up at (Male Name) and he saw that he was waking up and froze in place with his heart racing. (Male Name) opened his (eye color) eyes and he looked about. He then saw that Stein was sorta straddling him and blushed. "S-Stein?!" He yelled confused and Stein Hugged him tightly. (Male Name) was in a bone-crushing hug and he knew that Stein hated hugs so why was Stein hugging him even though they had broken up. "(M-Male Name)..." Stein choked out and (Male Name) hugged him softly. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry for everything..." Stein said and hugged him tighter. 

(Male Name) winced softly as his injuries hurted him and smiled softly. He looked up at Stein who had his eyes closed, crying, and trembling, (Male Name) brought his hand up and wrapped it behind Stein and kissed him. There were sparks flying and Stein's eyes widened while (Male Name)'s eyes were closed and Stein wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and deepened the kiss as he opened his mouth and (Male Name) dominated him. 

Clothes were torn faster than someone could speak and (male Name) teased Stein while he was moaning. In the position they were in (Male Name) was getting even more aroused as Stein was straddling him and face was very close but not enough to kiss yet. (Male Name) smirked as he grabbed Stein cock and pumped it causing Stein to moan even louder and (Male Name) sneaked two fingers to his entrance and a surprised gasp came out of Stein's lips as he felt two fingers stretching him inside out. "AAH! (Male Name)!!" Stein gasped and (Male Name) smirked and added the third finger in and in the first move it hit Stein's Sweet spot causing the male's head to be thrown back with pleasure. 

"Ah! (Male Name) put it inside me!" Stein yelled gripping (Male Name)'s back. "Put what inside of you?" (Male Name) smirked. Stein blushed lost all self control, "Your cock! Put it inside my slutty hole please!!" Stein yelled and (Male Name) was shocked he was never expecting that and then grinned. 

(Male Name) thrusted into Stein's entrance roughly and Stein only felt pleasure more than pain. "Y-You're so t-tight.." (Male Name) gasped feeling his cock wrapped tightly around Stein and for Stein he moaned every loudly as he bounced up and down (male Name)'s cock and both male moaned. Stein felt his nipples being teased and he couldn't hold on for much more. "I'm gonna cum..." Stein moaned and (Male Name) kissed him. "Cum for me, darling. Cum for me." (Male Name) whispered against Stein's lips. Stein came harder than he ever cummed before and the tightness that inclosed (Male Name)'s cock was what triggered his release and then both male were panting. "I love you Stein. I always will." (Male Name) whispered into Stein's ear causing a shiver to go down Stein's back. Stein smiled, "I love you too." And both males fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	5. Seme Male Reader X Eren Lemon

3rd Person

Eren was walking up to (Male Name)'s office hopefully he got to see his lovable boyfriend '(Male Name)'. Eren and (Male Name) had been childhood friends and they were best friends to be exact. Though you see (Male Name) was 2 years older than Eren and because (Male Name)'s family had been brutally murdered by the blasted things called Titans he had swore to himself that he would join the Military to rid the world of those damn beasts. Eren was devastated when he heard that (Male Name) was joining the Military. His parents were shocked that (Male Name) had even thought of it and had a slap on the face by Eren's mother and it ended having a long deep conversation on what could happen if (Male Name) joined the Military and it ended off by (Male Name) winning and there was nothing that was going to change his mind no matter how much Eren, Mikasa, and Armin pleaded, begged and even cried. (Male Name) smiled and kissed their cheeks saying that he would destroy the titans so they could live a peaceful life together no matter what before leaving to join the military leaving the family heartbroken. 

During those years that Eren had to face without (Male Name) were hell. And when he was finally old enough he joined the military with Mikasa and Armin and all three of them wished that (Male Name) was still alive and well. After years of hard labor they were finally accepted to Scouting Ligament where (Male Name) said that he was working in. They were every well shocked to see that (Male Name) was a Corporal and he was very.....Very Handsome. (Male Name) was taller than the Commander even and he was just Stunning there were no words that would perfectly described how (Male Name) looked as. 

FLASHBACK

The trio was lucky because (Male Name) had chose them to train them for the next couple of months. It was something that he did to help the cadets and also get to know them. (Male Name) was standing in the middle of the training grounds waiting for the Cadets that Levi had picked out of all the people. You see Levi and (Male Name) were very close friends and Levi would help (Male Name) by picking the cadets that he should help train to be completely honest (Male Name) was everyone's friends and he had many many admires that loved him for who he was and (Male Name) was just oblivious to see it. 

(Male Name) sighed as he looked around the training grounds to see if the cadets that he was suppose to train were here and he sighed as he saw that they hadn't arrived yet. He and Levi had a conversation about the Cadets that he was suppose to train there was something that seemed to think back to his past but he had no idea why it triggered it. He looked at the pictures of the Cadets and it felt like he knew them but there was something that he couldn't place his fingers on it. He finally felt the presence of three people and looked up. He saw that it was the cadets that finally showed up. (Male Name) looked at them and furrowed his brows as they seemed familiar. "Okay Cadets tell me your names so we could get started." (Male Name) said as he circled around them expecting them. The girl looked like she was about to cry and The one that was a brunette and foam green eyes looked like he was going to burst. They all seemed familiar but (Male Name) just couldn't place his finger on it. 

The blonde had finally stopped playing with his fingers and looked up at (Male Name). "My name is Armin Arlert." He said with a shaky voice and (Male Name) looked at him again and there was something that nomming on (Male Name) but he had no idea what it was. He looked at the girl who had a bit of a blush but a glare as well, "Mikasa Ackerman." She said and seemed like she was going to burst into tears any minute now. (Male Name) lastly looked at Eren who was blushing even harder than Mikasa but he also seemed to be fuming with something that seemed to (Male Name), was Sadness. "Eren Yeager." Was all he said a small tear fell from his eye.

Then and there something seemed to click in (Male Name)'s head and his eyes widened with shock, "G-guys...?" (Male Name) whispered slightly and this caused the three cadets to turn and look at him. "I thought you died along with Shiganshina I never thought that you would still be alive....." (Male Name) said as if he was not sure at all. This was something that would never happen; not to (Male Name) at least. The three trainees gasped when they realized that (Male Name) had remembered them! "(Male Name).....!" Mikasa said before (Male Name) could even blink Mikasa had already tackled him to the ground and he felt that there was something that was wetting his shirt and when he had looked down he saw that Mikasa was sobbing on his chest and when he looked up he saw that both Armin and Eren were also crying. (Male Name) smiled sadly and stood up with Mikasa of course and hugged all three of them which caused them to become even more shocked than they were already. "I'm sorry." (Male Name) whispered. "I'm so sorry...I should have known that you three were still alive. It was wrong of me to think otherwise." (Male Name) apologized. 

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were smiling and hugged the taller boy not wanting to let go of him. "It's okay, (Male Name) we're just glad that you remembered us is all and now we can spend sometime together. (Male Name) smiled, "Yes, that would be nice." He said and all four of them smiled and started to train having fun nonetheless. Once the training was over all of them went to eat and (Male Name) sat with all the new cadets and had a lot of fun when (Male Name) noticed the time and saw how late he was and had to finish his paperwork.

(Male Name) excused himself and many of the trainees were rather disappointed the most was Eren who frowned when he saw that (Male Name) had to go. After dinner all of the people in the corps were off to bed except for a male that was slowly walking towards a certain Corporal's room. Eren sighed softly as he knocked lightly not to draw attention to himself but loud enough for the person inside the room to hear. Oh how Eren hoped that (Male Name) was alone in his room and there wasn't anyone else in there but him. The door was opened and Eren saw that it was (Male Name) and sighed a breath that he had not known that he was holding in. (Male Name) blinked and stared at Eren, "Eren what are you doing here? I thought you would be asleep with all the other cadets." (Male Name) said as he stepped to the side to let Eren into his room. Eren gladly stepped in and (Male Name) closed the door and stood in front of him. "Um....(Male Name) there is something that I have to tell you....I wanted to tell you this such a long time ago but I was too embarrassed to say it...I-I love you (Male Name)!!" Eren whispered-shouted. This caused (Male Name) to become shocked and look at Eren with wide eyes for the second time that day and Eren was blushing furiously that it if he was compared to a tomato he would put it to shame. (Male Name) slowly got a blush to spread on his cheeks and it was Eren's time to get shocked this time. There was no way in hell that (Male Name) was blushing. (Male Name) never, ever blushes!! Eren blinked and before he knew it he was kissing (Male Name). (Male Name)'s eyes were closed and it was such a sweet kiss and Eren kissed back timidly. He was in heaven right them and there. There was no question about it. As the kiss was slowly broke (Male Name) opened his eyes and his and Eren's eyes looked and there was love in the (eye color) orbs. "I love you too, Eren" (Male Name) said against Eren's lips and kissed the boy yet again. 

FLASHBACK ENDS

Eren blushes as the thoughts came back to him when he had confessed to (Male Name) and when they shared a kiss. He could feel his face heat up and he knew that he was blushing. Eren saw the door and smiled. He got to spend time with (Male Name) and they could do whatever they wanted because the next day it was a day off and all were happy because of it. As Eren walked closer to the door he opened it without knocking knowing that (Male Name) didn't mind if he did so. Eren walked in and nearly fainted when he did so. There was (Male Name)......with his shirt off. 

Right then and there Eren had died. He never saw (Male Name) shirtless and look at those packs! Eren blushed even more when he locked eyes with (Male Name),"See something you like, Eren?" (Male Name) smirked and Eren looked away blushing and walked into the room closing the door behind him and also locking it in the process. "S-Shut up...!" Eren said clearly embarrassed to no end. (Male Name) smirked and Eren went up to him and kissed him full on the lips and (Male Name) seemed shocked for half a second before kissing back stroking Eren's cheeks with such gentleness. (Male Name) smirked as he licked Eren's bottom lip and Eren opened his mouth without any hesitation.

Eren moaned when he felt (Male Name)'s slick tongue come into his mouth and there was a war going on inside Eren's mouth that (Male Name) obviously won, there was no questions asked. (Male Name) deepened the kiss even more and brought both bodies so close together that their crotches touched that made both males groan. The room temperatures got hotter the more they kissed and Eren pulled back when his lungs needed air again. Eren's eyes were half-lidded and in (Male Name)'s opinion it was so sexy. (Male Name) threw Eren onto the bed surprising the boy and (Male Name) crawled ontop of Eren and kissed him again unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it away somewhere off into a forgotten corner and Eren wrapped his arms around (Male Name)'s neck. After pulling away from the kiss Eren was left panting and (Male Name) started to kiss along Eren's neck and there were hickeys that appeared on Eren's neck and Eren was loving to know that he was marked as (Male Name)'s. He only belonged to him and that was enough to bring Eren to feel a strange warmth on his heart. 

Eren's train of thoughts were interrupted as he let out a moan and he felt (Male Name) smirk against his lips as (Male Name) found Eren's sweet spot. (Male Name) started to abuse the special spot on his neck and Eren was moaning a lot more than usual. "(Male Name).....Not just there...go lower!" Eren cried out and (Male Name) smirked and yanked Eren's trousers off and with his underwear as well. Eren blushed and Eren pulled down (Male Name)'s pants and also his underwear and Eren blushed when he saw how big (Male Name) was. After seeing Eren's reaction (Male Name) kissed Eren's cheek and softly whispered, "Don't worry Eren I'll be gentle" (Male Name) said into Eren's ear and Eren seemed to calm down after that was said to him. (Male Name) played and kissed Eren's pink buds that caused Eren's head to shot back and (Male Name) teased him with his other hand with his other bud and Eren was a moaning mess. Eren never thought that (Male Name) was so gentle to him and now he was understanding firsthand how (Male Name)'s hands were magical as his mother said to him in the past when she would get cramps and (Male Name) was there to message her stomach when they were kids. Eren opened his eyes that he didn't know he had closed and saw that (Male Name) shifted near him and held three fingers in front of Eren, "Suck" (Male Name) commanded and Eren did as he was told and started to lick the fingers then slowly sucked on them getting them nice and wet. When (Male Name) thought that they were wet enough he brought them out of Eren's mouth and it caused Eren to whine. (Male Name) smirked and kissed him again and slowly entered one of his fingers into Eren's entrance swallowing Eren's moans of pain and pleasure.

Slowly (Male Name) moved and saw that Eren was panting so he added his second finger inside and Eren moaned and gripped onto (Male Name). "Ah (Male Name)..." Eren panted as his eyes glazed with lust and (Male Name) added the final finger in and Eren was begging to be fucked. (Male Name) brought his digits from inside Eren and it caused Eren to whine quite loudly if I may add. (Male Name) swiftly bucked his hips and slowly entered Eren who was fighting back the tears. (Male Name) stopped once he was fully in and kissed the tears that were leaving Eren's beautiful eyes whispering sweet nothings into Eren's ears and Eren finally felt the pain turn into pleasure. "Fuck...(Male Name)..." Eren said bucking his hips and (Male Name) in turn thursted into Eren slowly then getting faster and faster. In turn Eren moaned and (Male Name) was thrusting full speed into Eren and with the tip of his cock hit Eren's sweet spot. Eren moaned loudly throwing his head back, he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head and he looked at (Male Name), "Harder! Faster! (Male Name)! Rock my world!!" Eren screamed when (Male Name) hit his prostate again. (Male Name) smirked, "I thought you would never ask." He said huskily and thrusting in inhuman speeds and as hard as he could. This left Eren to see stars and go to cloud 9. Eren felt the knot in his stomach grow tighter and tighter with every thrust and he knew that he as going to cum soon. "(M-Male Name) I'm gonna cum soon." Eren said and (Male Name) said nothing and grab Eren's cock and pump it in time with his thrusts. Eren faced pleasure overload, "(MALE NAME)!!!!" Eren screamed as he came and (Male Name) couldn't hold on the tightness that Eren gave to his cock made him lose it, "Eren!" (Male Name) moaned as he came spilling inside of Eren.

Both males were left panting and (Male Name) slowly pulled out of Eren and Eren felt how empty he was without (Male Name) inside him and groaned. (Male Name) landed on his side facing Eren and pecked his lips, "I love you, Eren" (Male Name) said. Eren smiled and snuggled into (Male Name), "I love you too." Eren said and both males fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

For tomorrow let's just say Eren couldn't stand up and (Male Name) took advantage of that. You picture what happens next!


	6. Seme Male Reader X Erwin Lemon

3rd Person

(Male Name) walked down the hallways towards his office. You see (Male Name) just came back from eating lunch and being the second commander of the Scout Ligament he had a massive stack of paperwork. As he neared his office he smiled to himself of the thought of working through dinnertime to finish his paperwork and hopefully finish it it by tomorrow morning to have a date with his lovable boyfriend, Erwin. Out of all the dates that he and Erwin had gone to this was (Male Name)'s personal favorite and was going to love the most. 

Tomorrow it is Erwin's and (Male Name)'s 2 year anniversary and (Male Name) had everything very planned out. It would be very romantic and special. (Male Name) closed the doors of his office seeing that there was an abnormal stack of paperwork yet to be done. 'IT GREW?!' (Male Name) thought while sweat-dropping seeing that the pile grew over lunch time. Sighing as he came to his desk he grabbed his pen and grabbed the first page of the papers that needed to be completed. 

Hours past and (Male Name) had worked nearly all of the paperwork. The papers that were completed were the size of himself and that was saying something since (Male Name) was about 6 inches taller than Erwin. Tired from working so much (Male Name) looked at the clock and found out that it was already dinnertime so he grabbed the last few papers that held maybe 15 or more and did as much as nine before falling asleep on his desk.

~MEANWHILE~  
3rd Person

Erwin was walking down to the Mess Hall excited as he could be on the inside but cold and emotionless on the outside. As he walked to his table he saw that Petra, Levi, Hanji, and the rest of the gang were already there. However, there was a seat that was empty and when Erwin noticed it he realized that it was (Male Name)'s seat. He simply stared at it as he sat down quietly. "I wonder there (Male Name) is." Petra said looking at the seat. "I was told that he had a lot of paperwork to do." Levi said plainly sipping his tea and secretly glancing at the seat.

"AGAIN?! He's been working hard this week and he missed every dinner that we had so far!!" Hanji shouted somehow making it so she was only heard by the table she was seating at. "Well he doesn't give out any paperwork to anyone else and always says that he would complete it by himself." Petra says and Erwin seemed to be shocked by this new information, "I'll bring him dinner then." Erwin said smiling and he stood up, got some dinner for his lover. Erwin walked. And his walk turned into something that was much faster than a walk and it got faster by the minute as he hurried his way to (Male Name). Every step was getting faster and faster until he was in a full fledged run. Standing in front of (Male Name)'s door Erwin tired to calm his breathing and opened the door to the office. Erwin was the only person other than Levi and Hanji that were allowed to open (Male Name)'s door without knocking. Erwin blinked and looked through the room he saw that everything was in place except that (Male Name) was laying his head on his desk breathing slowly and a pen in hand. Erwin walked as quietly as he could over to (Male Name) and noticed that there were only a few papers that were yet to be finished and a giant stack of papers that was already completed that he just noticed was taller than him and maybe (Male Name)'s height. Seeing this Erwin felt a pang of guilt hit his heart and his eyes started to water up with tears. 

Erwin looked at (Male Name)'s sleeping form and looked at the paperwork. "I'm going to make (Male Name) have the best night of his life. 'Good thing tomorrow we have a day off.' Erwin thought as he signed off all the paperwork that (Male Name) yet to finish. 

~TIMESKIP~ (A couple of hours.)

(Male Name) woke up and slightly moved his left hand and felt that he was on his bed. 'How did I get into bed? Better question is how did I fall asleep?!' (Male Name) thought to himself. (Male Name) shifted and felt a familiar warm body cuddle with him and sigh with content. Looking down (Male Name) saw that Erwin was sleeping next to him. Sitting up up (Male Name) did everything in his power to get out of bed without waking Erwin up. However everything did not go as plan. Erwin woke up the second that his body felt that (Male Name) started to move away from him that it seemed that he was escaping. It caused Erwin to hug (Male Name) tightly; so tightly that he wouldn't be able to move much less breath properly. Erwin blinked and looked up to see (Male Name) looking down at him and Erwin blushed, "S-Sorry...." Erwin whispered. 

"It's okay." (Male Name) replied. "So what are you doing here?" (Male Name) asked. Erwin's eyes darkened and he started to straddle (Male Name). (Male Name)'s eyes widened and Erwin slammed his lips on to (Male Name)[s and wrapped his arms around (Male Name)'s neck. The kiss was so rough that (Male Name) had to sit up and lean against the headboard and his arms went around Erwin's waist rubbing and leaving butterfly touches. Erwin shuddered and moaned as he felt both his and (Male Name) crotches rub together. (Male Name) pulled back from the kiss once his lungs were burning for oxygen. "Erwin. what are you doing?" (Male Name) asked. Erwin panted and huddled close to (Male Name). "I'm going to follow your every command." Erwin stated and he say (Male Name) blink with confusion. "And why would you want to do that for? It isn't our anniversary yet." (Male Name) asked and Erwin frowned. "You've been working so much that you missed dinner this past week and I haven't done anything for you." Erwin said and he looked like a puppy had been kicked. (Male Name) couldn't handle it anymore he had to surpass his sexual urges all week and he wouldn't let this go without having a little fun. "Okay dog, you follow all of my commands and I'll give you a reward at the end." (Male Name) said with his eyes glazing over with lust and Erwin was shocked but also excited on what (Male Name) will tell him to do. (Male Name) slammed their lips together and Erwin moaned and held (Male Name) shirt as he felt that their cocks were rubbing together again but much harder and faster this time. 

(Male Name) ripped Erwin's shirt and Erwin didn't give a damn on what (Male Name) did to his clothes, he found it an enemy the minute that he stepped into the room. Erwin shuddered when he felt (Male Name)'s hands touch his chest. The kiss deepened when Erwin opened his mouth and (Male Name) hadn't even asked for entrance and (Male Name) smirked as he suck Erwin's tongue and (Male Name)'s tongue went down Erwin's throat. The need for air was calling on both male's so the separated with a string of saliva connecting both of them together. (Male Name) smirked as he saw Erwin heaving, his cheeks were red, his lips were plumped and his eyes were half-lidded. "Take off your clothes then take off mine." (Male Name) smirked when he saw that Erwin blushed. Erwin remembered what he said to (Male Name) and smiled his hands went down to his waistband and sexily started to take off his pants. Erwin blushed when he saw that (Male Name) was watching his every movement which caused him to get embarrassed. 

Erwin finally took off his pants and slowly ever so slowly started to take off his underwear. Once that was off he groaned when he felt the cold air hit his cock. Erwin looked over at (Male Name), "My clothes too." Erwin made his way towards (Male Name) and started to unbuttoned his shirt. Erwin caressed the skin of (Male Name)'s abs and was amazed how smooth his skin was. Throwing the piece of clothing to the foot of the bed and (Male Name) smirked when he saw that Erwin was still amazed with his chest. Erwin finally went to (Male Name)'s waistband and started to pull it downwards. Finally leaving (Male Name) in his boxers. Erwin gripped the waistband of the clothing and slowly pulled it down blushed at the sight of seeing (Male Name)'s cock and how hard it looked. Erwin saw the pre-cum and he swore he felt that his own cock twitched and all he wanted was to make (Male Name) fuck him into oblivion. "Suck it, Erwin~." (Male Name) whispered into Erwin's ear that caused a shiver to go up the blonde's spine. Erwin made no hesitation to lower his head and kissed the tip of (Male Name) and lowly swallowed what he could. There was nothing more amazing Erwin than to be fucked by (Male Name) and also to taste (Male Name)'s own semen. You see (Male Name) was special his semen was bitter it was sweet. And any person that was allowed to taste was the luckiest person in the world. 

Swallowed all of (Male Name) and started to hollow his cheeks. He started bob his head up and down and he could taste (Male Name) pre-cum and to Erwin it tasted divine. Erwin slowed down and when he reached the tip of the cock he nibbled it bringing out a groan by (Male Name) and he wanted to hear more. He started to bite down lightly on it so that it wouldn't hurt (Male Name) there was nothing worse to Erwin than to bite down or even kick (Male Name)'s cock. It was something that was off limits even though (Male Name) didn't say anything about the matter. Erwin looked up and saw that (Male Name)'s eyes were shut. He's (eye color) eyes were shut and his lips were slightly opened and there were some moans and groans that was escaping his lips. Once (Male Name)'s eyes opened he saw that they were staring at each other and Erwin's already hardened cock had started to pulse lightly when he was that (Male Name)'s eyes were a darker color than before. 

Erwin looked down and cursed to himself when he broke eye contact with (Male Name) when he felt that the cock had twitched and he knew that (Male Name) was going to cum. "Erwin~!" (Male Name) moaned as he neared his climax. Erwin moved his head to the tip and started to play with it. Hot liquid that tasted sweet ran down Erwin's throat and he closed his own eyes as he swallowed all of the cum not letting a drop to fall or spare. There he realized that (Male Name) was really actually his and he was (Male Name). This new information caused Erwin's body to react on it's own accord he felt that he spasm and he tackled (Male Name) and landed on top of his seme and kissed his deeply. To say that (Male Name) was surprised was an understatement he had never thought that Erwin would ever do such a thing. (Male Name) wrapped his arm around Erwin and brought him closer than they were already as soon as he processed everything that was happening. Erwin moaned only to have it swallowed up by (Male Name)'s mouth and felt that his lips parted with (Male Name)'s skilled tongue. They both were wrapped into the kiss that they never noticed that both their crotches touched until it happened. (Male Name) was already as hard as he was when he started maybe even harder. 

Erwin saw that (Male Name) smirked and suddenly he felt that he was flipped over to his back and his legs were spread eagle and he gasped when he saw that (Male Name) lubricated his cock with his own pre-cum and the saliva that Erwin left there. Erwin nearly screamed with pleasure when he felt (Male Name)'s crotch charge into him and he felt how it was pulsing and it was just an amazing feeling that he was given. (Male Name) didn't even wait for Erwin as soon as he was in he was ramming Erwin. And Erwin was loving every single moment of it. (Male Name) knew what to do and he was giving Erwin the best moment of his life. Erwin felt that he was sent to cloud nine. (Male Name) was fucking him into oblivion and Erwin wished that it would never end. (Male Name) rammed Erwin to the spot where pleasure just exploded and Erwin saw stars and that he is eyes were being rolled to the back of his head. There (Male Name) felt that Erwin had clamped up on his cock and he smirked as he aimed every thrust to that spot. (Male Name) lowered his head and sucked on Erwin's pulse point and by now Erwin was screaming in pleasure. (Male Name) smirked and he kissed his way up till he was at (Male Name)'s ear. "You're such a slut." (Male Name) whispered. "Such a fucking slut. you know that right?" (Male Name) said and Erwin moaned and he nearly cummed right then and there by just hearing the words that (Male Name) was saying. "You're taking my cock and still begging for it to be harder" (Male Name) said and Erwin felt like he was a really big whore. (Male Name) smirked and licked his earlobe. "Such a whore. You love my cock, don't you? You want to be fucked into heaven don't you? To be fucked harder than this. You little slut!" (Male Name) shouted into Erwin's ear. 

"OH (MALE NAME) YES PLEASE! FUCK ME HARDER, I'M A SLUT!!YOU''RE SLUT! OH FOR GOD'S SAKE PLEASE HARDER DON'T EVER STOP! DON'T EVER STOP. I'M YOU'RE TOY AND I'M ASKING FOR MORE AND PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME!" Erwin shouted at the top of his lungs and both of them were so happy that they were in a soundless room so they could yell and it wouldn't even be heard. (Male Name) started to thrust even harder and faster than before after hearing Erwin say that and Erwin was loving it. Erwin felt his cock twitch and he knew that he was close. "(Male Name)~!" Erwin moaned and (Male Name) knew that he was about to cum. Erwin finally lost it and he came the hardest than he ever did before even with (Male Name). (Male Name) felt the sudden tightness around his shaft and he too came with the loudest moan that Erwin ever heard of his lovers name. Erwin felt the sneering hotness of his lovers semen and had moaned softly as it filled him. He smiled at (Male Name) with a loving look and (Male Name) returned it and kissed him. Erwin felt the fireworks like when they both had their first kiss. (Male Name) pulled out of Erwin and had pushed away from the kiss which caused Erwin to whimper and pout. (Male Name) smirked and pecked his lips before hitting his side and pulling Erwin to his chest which had a thin layer of sweat but neither gave a shit about it. (Male Name) kissed Erwin's blonde hair and both had smiles on their faces as they drifted off to sleep. 

In the Morning. 

Erwin woke up and he saw that he was still being held by (Male Name) and he felt how painful his ass and his hips were and groaned out in pain. (Male Name) opened his eyes and saw that Erwin was trying to stand up. He watched quietly as Erwin stood up and smirked when he saw that what he thought would happen would happen. He saw Erwin fall to the floor and he couldn't handle it. He burst out laughing and this caused the other male to get scared, embarrassed and also mad. "(MALE NAME)!!!" Erwin shouted as he turned to see the man and he saw that (Male Name) was holding his stomach. "Erwin blushed and (Male Name) finally turned to look at him. (Male Name) smirked and kissed Erwin and pulled back before Erwin could react which caused a pout to form on his face. "I can't walk!" Erwin shouted. He saw (Male Name) smirk and then he felt that (Male Name) pulled him to his chest and laughed. "Well we're not over yet. I'm planning onto love you into next week and you won't be able to walk for weeks. Erwin shuddered at the thought. (Male Name) kept his promise and Erwin was not able move for weeks much less walk around.


	7. Seme Male Reader X Tamaki Lemon

3rd person

(Male Reader) was smiling as he talked with Mori and Honey on how the day was going on for each other. Honey laughed when he heard (Male Name) joke about how rainbows and bunnies get along. Mori smiled and said some comments here and there. Mori stared at (Male Name) who was oblivious to this stare. You see, (Male Name) was 6'' 4' and he was very muscular. The bell rung and everyone was starting to get ready to go home or stay for their clubs. As (Male Name) was packing up he checked his bags to see if he had everything for homework and a very small and special box that was meant to be a surprise for his lover Tamaki's and his anniversary that was today. Mori and Honey were waiting for him and they smiled when (Male Name) walked up to them once he was done with all the packing to go to the host club. As they were walking and talking Honey climbed onto (Male Name) and (Male Name) was piggy-backing him to the Host Club and in all honesty all three of them were having a great time together. As they walked together they talked about random stuff and soon they were already in front of the Host Club's door. Honey was playing with (Male Name)'s (hair color) locks. (Male Name) smiled and opened the door for Mori and himself. Mori smiled and said a low 'thank you' to (Male Name) who just smiled at the male. Though they had a couple more minutes till the club was fully opened there was still a lot of noise that could be heard from inside the club because Tamaki was in his emo corner, Haruhi was standing to the side of him watching him cry, the wins were laughing at the crying prince and Kyoya was sitting on one of the table with his normal folder notebook thingy with him. 

(Male Name) came closer to Haruhi once Honey had finally ran over to the table that has his cakes waiting for him and Mori was following him. Haruhi smiled and hugged (Male Name)'s body which she felt the muscles that were concealed under the school's uniform. (Male Name) grunted softly and wrapped his arms around her and she giggled as she felt that he hugged her back. "Welcome (Male Name), how was your day?" Haruhi asked with a beautiful smile that she had only given to him. "It was fine" (Male Name) replied with a smiled of his own. Tamaki pushed them both apart and he had hell's fury in his eyes, "Why are you so nice to him but not you Daddy?!" Tamaki shouted at Haruhi who gave him the evil eye. "He's a better father than you'll ever be!!!" Haruhi shouted and Tamaki went back to his emo corner crying....again... (Male Name) sweat-dropped at the sight and then the host club heard the doors open and Tamaki went back to his princely type and gave off his charming smile to please the ladies. All the hosts' went to their spot and waited there until their guests arrived. (Male Name) smiled as he saw two new girls and greeted them with a smile that caused them both to nearly faint. One of the girls had a lovely red color hair and the other had blue hair and she seemed nicer than the other. They sat on either side of (Male Name) and the red-head (no offence to anyone! Please forgive me for my choice of words. If you wish please change it to something more to you're liking) who (Male Name) learned to be Miss. Hearts (random name) grabbed onto (Male Name)'s arm like they were already married or something. She giggled and came closer to (Male Name)'s muscular and tall body. (Male Name) was unaware of the pair of violet eyes that were watching them with anger. All (Male Name) wanted to do was to push her off and throw her to the wall when she was nearly sitting on his lap. 

But because of the contract that he signed when he first joined the club he could do no such thing. (Male Name) hide his anger pretty well and smiled at Miss. Hearts who even more came closer to (Male Name) if that was even possible. (Male Name) shifted a bit to the other girl with blue hair who was named Miss. Yuko who smiled and talked about whatever happened in her day. (Male Name) was happy to not be paying attention to the other women who was very unhappy that she was being ignored by (Male Name) Miss. Hearts did the unthinkable and had pulled (Male Name) away from his guests which had gotten everyone's attention of the whole room and kissed him fully on the lips. (Male Name)'s eyes shot wide with shock and Miss. Hearts was pushed away from (Male Name) and (Male Name) saw that it was Tamaki who had glared at the women and pushed her away from (Male Name). "This a place where the guests are allowed to talk but there will be none of the nonsense that is coming out of you." Tamaki glared at Miss. Hearts and looked like he was ready to murder her. Miss. Hearts glared back and shouted very not nice things about the host club and stormed off. (Male Name) looked at Tamaki who had his bangs covering his eyes. "I am terribly sorry. The Host Club will be closing up early for today." And what Tamaki said was final. The guests left early and Tamaki grabbed (Male Name)'s arm and grabbed both their bags and ran. 

(At Tamaki's House)

Tamaki locked the door to his room after dragging (Male Name) all the way to his house. (Male Name) looked at Tamaki with confused expression. Tamaki glared at his lover. "Why did you do that!!!" Tamaki shouted. (Male Name) blinked with confusion. "She was practically straddling you!!!" Tamaki yelled louder even more angry. (Male Name) realized that he was talking about Miss. Hearts and her attempt to Seduce him. "Tamaki, I couldn't do anything because of the contract that I signed remember?" (Male Name) said to Tamaki and how there was a part of the contract that you could not displease a guest no matter what or there will be sever punishment to be come. That didn't help at all it might of made Tamaki even angrier. "But still you couldn't of at least tell her to back off?!" Tamaki shouted. "She's our guest! I kept moving to the side to get away but I can't bloody slap her and then she'll get the idea!! There was nothing that I could do!!"(Male Name) shouted back and that's when something snapped in Tamaki. "You couldn't do anything you could do....THERE WERE A NUMBER OF THINGS THAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW THERE WAS NOTHING THAT YOU COULD'VE DONE?!" Tamaki shouted in anger and he stepped up towards (Male Name) and did the unthinkable...............

 

 

 

 

 

 

He had slapped (Male Name) right on the face and then had kicked him where the sun doesn't shine at all.... (Male Name) fell to the ground groaning and Tamaki glared at the man. "I never loved you (Male Name)." Tamaki said smirking "But you were so stupid to notice that I had no real feelings for you. I only dated you because of a bet that someone gave me and now I realize that I should have dumped you stupid heart long ago," Tamaki said and (Male Name) finally stood up and his (eye color) orbs weren't able to be seen. (Male Name) slowly he walked towards the door, "You should have said so I wouldn't have had feelings for you now." (Male Name) said slamming the door and leaving Tamaki by himself. Tamaki's eyes widened with shock as his mind started to process what he had done just moments before. For minutes but to Tamaki it was an eternity as his heart started to pound in his ears and there was nothing that Tamaki could think about than what he had just done and said to his (Male Name). Tamaki started to feel the tears that were starting to fall and there was a painful stab that had hit where his heart was suppose to be. Tamaki finally grasped what he had done and he had fallen to the ground sobbing.. no Tamaki was wailing as he had lost the person that he never wanted to lose. The maids and butlers came rushing in and saw that their master was curled up in a fetal position and their hearts were broken at the sight.

Tamaki wiped the tears but new ones formed until he couldn't stop his feelings being flown out, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry (Male Name) please forgive me. I'll do anything you want please just don't leave me....I'm sorry...I'll never displease you...please DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Tamaki cried as his feelings started to poured out from his heart.....

~A couple of weeks later~

Tamaki was a living corpse; his once violet bright eyes were now a dull color and he was as pale as a ghost. Everyone was worried about him and there was no sign about (Male Name) anywhere. Tamaki asked Kyoya about (Male Name) the day after he and (Male Name) broke up but there was no sign that he was at school it was as if he disappeared and Tamaki tried everything to get in contact of him from phone calls, to going over to his house, to checking the school and the police but they all said the same thing, "There is no one by that name, sorry sir." If Tamaki wasn't broken enough that sure killed him. Now it was Wednesday and Tamaki got the courage to go by (Male Name)'s house again to see if (Male Name) was there. As soon as the bell rung Tamaki was rushing out of the school, Host Club be damned he only wanted to have (Male Name) back and he would be sure to get him and apologizes; he would get on his knees to beg for forgiveness if that was he had to do to have (Male Name) back. 

 

Tamaki finally made it to (Male Name)'s house and he saw a mop of (hair color) hair and he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. (MALE NAME)!!!!!!" Tamaki shouted and he saw the love of his life and he saw him turn towards him and drop the box that he was holding as Tamaki threw himself onto the tall and strong other male. A surprised gasp came off the taller male as he catched with ease as a mop of blond hair was he practically threw himself. (Male Name) felt tears prick his eyes as he saw that it was Tamaki that had somehow managed to find him when he tried so hard not to see him again after they had broken up. Tamaki held on to (Male Name) scared that he would disappear from his life again. (Male Name) stood frozen looking at his lover....I mean ex-lover like he was insane. (Male Name)'s lips quivered a bit as he tried to get word out of his mouth. (Male Name) tried to make Tamaki let go of him but the blond would simply not let go of (Male Name), "Tamaki....Let go..." (Male Name) said trying to keep his emotions under control. Tamaki wouldn't allow that and simply held on tighter, "I'm sorry (Male Name) I really am...I love you and I meant nothing on the day we broke up. I got jealous! Please (Male Name) don't leave me!!" Tamaki cried. (Male Name) felt that there was a sudden wetness that came from his lower stomach and looked down to see that Tamaki was crying into his shirt. (Male Name) said nothing; better said he had no idea what he should say. Tamaki took the silence of the other male as a bad sign and his heart broke more than it already was.

"(Male Name)....Please..." Tamaki whispered as he got onto his knees and hugged (Male Name) legs crying still. "I'm sorry...I'll do anything please just take me back. I'll do anything you want me to do! I won't disobey your orders anymore. Just please don't leave me..." Tamaki said quietly. (Male Name) looked down and saw that Tamaki really meant what he was saying. (Male Name) smiled and kneeled next to Tamaki and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. Tamaki blinked and looked into (Male Name)'s eyes and gasped as he saw all the love and gentleness that were in his (eye color) orbs. "Tamaki...Did you really not mean what you had said on that day?" (Male Name) asked and Tamaki grabbed his shoulders. "I didn't! I let my anger and jealousy take over. I'm sorry (Male Name) I really meant nothing of what I said on that day." Tamaki said and he opened his mouth to apologize more but it fell to deaf ears as (Male Name) shut him up with a kiss. Tamaki was shocked for a split second before he moaned and eagerly kissed back. 

(Male Name) stood up bring Tamaki with him. Both Males broke off from the kiss when the burning need for oxygen became to much for either of them. Tamaki was gasping and (Male Name) smirked when he saw how flustered Tamaki was. (Male Name) picked up Tamaki in a bridal style and got a surprised gasp from Tamaki. (Male Name) got close to Tamaki and kit his ear, "I'm going to love fucking you until you pass out.." (Male Name) licked the earlobe of Tamaki as he felt the shorter shudder and moan at the thought. (Male Name) ran to his room and threw Tamaki on the bed and quickly locked the door to his room before pouncing on Tamaki kissing him again. Tamaki moaned as he opened his mouth for (Male Name). (MAle Name) quickly got to work and practically destroyed the clothes that he and Tamaki were wearing and Tamaki wrapped his arms around (Male Name) and they separated yet again. Tamaki was left breathless and (Male Name) started to kiss Tamaki's neck looking for his sweet spot. As Tamaki moaned loudly (Male Name) knew that he found his sweet spot. While Tamaki was distracted with the kissing that he was getting on his neck he didn't notice the hands that were going to his nipples until he felt one give a rough pinch and there he threw his head back and (Male Name) to explore more of his neck than before. (Male Name) smirked when he saw that Tamaki started to shake with a pleasure overload. 

(Male Name) started to kiss lower until he felt the hem of Tamaki's underwear and there he smirked and slowly took off his underwear teasing Tamaki. "Ah~! ( Male Name) don't tease me!!" Tamaki whined and ( Male Name) took off both their underwear and Tamaki drooled over the sight of (Male Name)'s body and all those muscles that he had. Tamaki ran his hand over (Male Name)'s strong 8-pack that he had and this caused (male name) to groan lightly before he licked his fingers and gave Tamaki a show and Tamaki was blushing and getting more turn on by the second when he saw what (Male Name) was doing. (Male Name) finally finished wetting his fingers enough that he stuck Tamaki with one of them and Tamaki moaned quite loudly if I do say so myself. Tamaki kissed (Male Name) again as he stuck him with another finger in him. (Male Name) smirked as he kissed Tamaki and after a little bit he stuck the third finger and Tamaki was already begging (Male Name) for his cock inside of him. 

"Oh (Male Name)~! Please I need you inside me!!" Tamaki moaned and (Male Name) accepted his request and thrusted inside Tamaki without any warning. Tamaki screamed with pleasure and (Male Name) rocked his hips forward and Back slowly then starting to pick up speed until he was fucking Tamaki into oblivion with Tamaki loving every moment of it. "Ah~! (Male Name)~!!!" Tamaki shouted as he neared his climax. (Male Name) grunted before he changed the angle of his thrusts and there he hit something inside Tamaki that made Tamaki howl with pleasure. "(Male Name)! RIGHT THERE!!!!" Tamaki shouted and (male Name) smirked pecking Tamaki on the lips before hitting that spot inside Tamaki that made him see stars. 

Tamaki shouted (Male Name)'s name as he came.HARD. (Male Name) moaned Tamaki's Name when he felt the sudden tightness that surrounded his cock a couple of seconds of Tamaki cam. Both males sat there for a moment (Male Name) still inside Tamaki until he slipped out causing Tamaki to whimper at the sudden loss. Tamaki felt (Male Name)'s cum run down his legs and he hugged (male Name) tightly. (Male Name) smiled as he wrapped his arms around Tamaki's waist. "Don't leave me ever..." Tamaki whispered getting closer to (male Name) (Male Name) smiled and whispered into Tamaki's ear, "Never." The both fell asleep in each others embrace until morning and Tamaki could walk for the next few days because of what (Male Name) did to him but he regret nothing.


	8. Demon Seme Male Reader X Demon Sebastian

What is this feeling?

3rd Person 

Sebastian was walking down the halls of the Phantomhive manor. He was one of the butlers that lived in the manor and yes there lived another butler in the manor that wasn't Bradloy of Finny. And that was (Male Name) he was taller than Sebastian by about half a head. He had (hair color) that was choppy and (eye color) that would change to red when he was angry and it always brought butterflies to Sebastian's Stomach every single time they lock eyes. Everytime Sebastian saw (Male Name) his red eyes would always follow him and it would distract him from his work. Sebastian was so confused at what the feeling that he was feeling every time that he saw (Male Name). He was a demon nonetheless one of the best demons out there; always everything is perfect and there is always a plan and there is always, always nothing that he didn't know so this was a new feeling that he was having. There was no explanation that he could think of that best fitted the feelings he was having for the other butler that also lived in the Phantomhive manor. It always made him distraught and made his mind go blank.

Sebastian was so in his thoughts that he did realize where he was going until there was the sound of a door opening. (Male Name)'s door. Sebastian turned his head towards the sound and saw that (Male Name) walked out of the room with his night clothes probably getting ready for bed when he had heard the footsteps of someone or something walking outside his hallway making him curious what was happening in the middle of the night. "Oh, Sebastian. It's you I was not expecting you to be out here so late in the night." (Male Name) said and Sebastian swore that his heart had speed from his normal beat to a full blown 560 per 10 seconds and there was a small blush that was lingering on his cheeks and how he was thankful that it was dark in the hallway so (Male Name) could not see the blush that was staining his cheeks. "Ah, yes, I had just returned from helping young master retire for the night and came here to inform you that there will be a ball being held here tomorrow. It was a request from Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said and he felt his legs wobble a bit but made no means of showing it because he could feel himself losing into those dull, yet somehow managed to make someone get lost in those (Eye color) orbs. (Male Name) nodded. "Thank you for the information Sebastian that is good to know." (Male Name) said with a small smile that if Sebastian wasn't a demon he probably wouldn't have seen it. However, because he is a demon he did see it and that was the best moment of his life. Of how it made Sebastian swoon over (Male Name). (Male Name) had went back to his own room and shut the door lightly leaving Sebastian alone thinking happy thoughts. 

~Next Morning~

Sebastian was cleaning the kitchen the best he could after Bradloy had fucking torched the kitchen destroying it and everything that was in it but gave Bradloy a funny hair due. When Sebastian was nearly done cleaning he heard footsteps and as he looked up his heart rate had begun to pick up as he meet with (eye color) orbs that were looking at him. "Bradloy." Was all (Male Name) said and Sebastian sighed nodding. (Male Name) walked inside the kitchen and helped Sebastian finish cleaning up and Sebastian couldn't stop staring at (Male Name) every time knelt down facing away from him but he shook his head and they had finally finished cleaning the kitchen in a span of 3 minutes.

Sebastian looked at (Male Name) for a minute and started to go cook the buffet for the party. (Male Name) looked at him and his eyebrow raised. Thinking to himself. Sebastian was thinking over the things that had to be done before the party started and turned swiftly towards (Male Name), "(Male Name) can you go put up the decorations for the party?" Sebastian asked and (Male Name) looked at him and nodded turning away to do what he was asked to do. Sebastian smiled and thought how perfect everything was going to be if they kept on being on track like they were doing so right now. 

~PARTY TIME!~

The sounds of people chatting and the music being played in the background. Everything was perfect. Sebastian couldn't see one thing that was not in it's placed. The guests seemed to be happy with their smiles on their faces. The only thing that didn't seem alright was Young Master Ciel because he had a small frown on his face that there was a ball being hosted i his home when he clearly did not like them. Sebastian was helping the guests with re-serving their glasses of champagne and doing other butler stuff when he saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye. 

Sebastian turned and there was an uncorfarble feeling that was swelling in his stomach and his face showed clear disgust. He saw Grell. And not the normal Grell. This Grell was wear a vibrant red and he was acting all feminine. Sebastian walked closer to see that (Male Name) was being flirted on by Grell and (Male Name) seemed like it was a normal girl. Sebastian felt his blood boiling and there was a feeling of jealousy. But the feeling the grew and grew as he watched (Male Name) being touched by Grell. 

~With (Male Name)~

(Male Name) was just serving some champagne to the guests when a women that was dressed in a really red dress (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/bd/a4/9c/bda49c10a284bd54517f28250d9a3d25.jpg what Grell is wearing but (Male Name) doesn't know that's it's him) (Male Name) was trying to be polite and did a small talk and ask if she would like anything when she started to move closer. The strange woman was smiling happily and she had a small blush on her face and she would inch closer to (Male Name) every chance she got. (Male Name) started to feel very uncomfortable in the place he was in that he started to walk a bit backwards but not that anyone would notice and the women sure didn't. 

(Male Name) placed a fake smile on his face when the woman placed her hand on his chest. She started to flirt with him and because he was a butler and he couldn't cause a scene he just went along with it and didn't even notice that Sebastian was watching the whole thing. The woman's hand slowly was going upward and she finally reached (Male Name)'s cheek and started to caress it and (Male Name) was trying to think of a way to get away from this woman and not be rude. "Ah, I must of forgotten that I must be heading to the kitchen to bring out more drinks for the guest." (Male Name) said trying to excuse himself to get away. But, the woman would have none of that she shook her head. 

"My dear, leave it to the other butler that is also here." She said. 'Damnit!' (Male Name) cursed in his head as his plan failed. (Male Name) gave out a gasp when he felt a hand push him backwards up to the couch. (Male Name) looked up with shocked eyes and saw that the same women pushed him against the couch and was about to straddle his lap. (Male Name) shot up and looked at the women. "Now please contain yourself this is no place to do such a thing." (Male Name) said and the women pouted with sadden eyes. "Now I must truly be going. Please excuse me." (Male Name) said as he started to head to the kitchen. 

Sebastian didn't seem to be in the kitchen so (Male Name) only assumed that he was still with the guests. (Male Name) plastered a smile on his face as he walked out of the kitchen and served more drinks to the guests. 

~After the party~ (Sorry for all the time skips..)

(Male Name) sighed of relief when he finally made it to his room removing the tie that was on him. The party was finally over and the blasted women left him alone. He was so happy to get away from her. (Male Name) stood up and started to take off his shirt when he heard that his door was being opened. (Male Name) turned around his shirt unbuttoned and it showed his 8-pack and all. (Male Name)'s eyes shot wide with surprise and his mouth was slightly opened. What was in front of him was...................................................

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sebastian was standing there but he seemed to be wearing a black dress (http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/324/f/f/black_high_collar_classic_gothic_victorian_dress_by_devilnightuk-d6uxbj1.jpg). (Male Name) was speechless as he started at Sebastian. "S-Sebastian?" He asked uneasy not knowing if that was the real Sebastian or a figure of his imagination. Sebastian smiled as he walked up to (Male Name) and (Male Name) could clearly see that he was wearing make-up. "Yes it is me." Sebastian said and placed his hand on (Male Name)'s chest just like the women before. But this time (Male Name) didn't mind. To be honest it seemed right and he just felt the urge to kiss Sebastian but he fought the urge down and continued to look at Sebastian with disbelief. 

"Why are you wearing this?" (Male Name) asked and Sebastian looked at him. "Because I thought you would like this. You seemed to enjoy when Grell was doing this." Sebastian said as he felt his jealousy once more. (Male Name) blinked. "Wait. Sebastian were you feeling jealous?" He asked. Sebastian stayed quiet, until he felt his head being lifted up until he could see (Male Name) in the eyes. "Were you jealous?" (Male Name) asked again and Sebastian bit his lip. "Yes...Yes I was jealous.." Sebastian muttered. (Male Name) looked at Sebastian, "Do you like me?" (Male Name) asked and Sebastian nodded looking away and he knew that he was going to be rejected. 

Sebastian's head was lifted up and his eyes widened when he felt a pair of lips on his and he looked and saw that (Male Name) was kissing him! THE (Male Name) was kissing him!!! Sebastian melted to the kiss and he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around (Male Name)'s neck. (Male Name) brought him closer and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and Sebastian moaned softly. (Male Name) slowly broke the kiss and Sebastian looked absolutely gorgeous his cheeks were flushed, his eyes half-lidded, and his lips plump even with the small amount of black lip-stick that he is wearing. 

(Male Name) could feel his own lower part get hard at the sight and Sebastian looked up at him and there is no words that could be said that would describe how Sebastian looked and (Male Name) had to stop himself from pouncing onto Sebastian and ravish him to oblivion. However, (Male Name) had a little bit of his sanity to stop himself from doing that so he kissed Sebastian one more time and this time he planned on going all the way. He bit Sebastian lips roughly and Sebastian made a small moan in response to that.

(Male Name) had his hands on Sebastians thighs and brought Sebastian a few inches off the ground and Sebastian more than happily locked his legs around (Male Name)'s waist making their crotches meet and both demons groaned in response to that. With their tongues fighting a war against each other to fight for dominance but who were they kidding (Male Name) obviously won that the second that their mouths touched. 

Finally, both split away when the need for air became too much for them to handle. Sebastian looked at (Male Name) and he saw that (Male Name) closed his eyes and when they opened they were pink and Sebastian knew what that meant. (Male Name) made sure to lock the door before anyone could have opened it and walk in on them when they were making something s0..(cough...Sexual...cough). (Male Name) walked to his bed and gently placed Sebastian and slowly got on top of Sebastian making sure to kiss up his neck and anywhere what (Male Name) thought Sebastian would like. 

Sebastian was trying to untie the dress but that was proven hard for the demon and (Male Name) untied it one-handed and smirked at what he saw. Sebastian blushed and looked away when he felt (Male Name)'s fingers slightly touch him. "Wearing a corset I see." (Male Name) whispered into Sebastian's ear and Sebastian seemed to have blushed harder. (Male Name)'s fingers were leaving butterfly touches and (Male Name) still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Sebastian was wearing a corset. 

Though he knew that he would have to take it off which was a real shame if you asked him really but there were other plans that (Male Name) wanted to do before the night is over. (Male Name) started to take off Sebastian's corset and Sebastian was looking at the other male that had finally taken off the blasted thing and it showed Sebastian slightly muscled body. "No underwear, I see...you naughty, naughty boy, Sebastian." (Male Name) said seductively and Sebastian felt like he was turning into puddy. (Male Name) roughly grabbed Sebastian's neck and brought him to a rough kiss. Sebastian moaned and he weaved his slender fingers around (Male Name)'s (Color hair) as (Male Name) brought him as humanly possible as he could. As their tongues fought for dominance which (Male Name) had easily gotten he broke off from the kiss. 

He slowly started to kiss down Sebastian's jawline and down to his neck were he made sure to put a demon mark so everyone knew that Sebastian was his and only his. Sebastian moaned and he gasped when (Male Name) bit him really hard on the neck. (Male Name) didn't stop there as he continued to kiss down Sebastian's chest and his pointer and thumb went to Sebastian's nipple where he started to tweak it as he bite the other one. 

Sebastian arched his back as he made a loud moan that made both males shocked. (Male Name) stopped what he was doing and looked up at Sebastian who was covering his face with his hands but (Male Name) could still see the blush that was on his face. (Male Name) smiled and removed Sebastian hands and he looked at him. "Sebastian don't hide yourself from me. And make the noises. I want to hear them." (Male Name) said as he held Sebastian's hands and Sebastian nodded and (Male Name) went back to what he was doing and this time Sebastian let the noises out freely. 

Sebastian then noticed that (Male Name) started to kiss lower and lower until he was right in front of Sebastian's cock. (Male Name) smirked and glanced upwards for a second and decided to be evil and kissed everywhere but where Sebastian wanted him to go. He looked down and he saw the evil glint in those red eyes and groaned bring his hips higher so that (Male Name) knew what he wanted. Though (Male Name) completely ignored that action and kissed Sebastian's thigh, "(Male Name)...Please..." Sebastian begged. "Please what, Sebastian?" (Male Name) asked like he was all innocent but his eyes told another story. "Please.... Put your mouth on my cock...I beg of you..." Sebastian whispered. 

(Male Name) smirked and without any warning he swallowed Sebastian crotch in one-go making sure that his gag reflex was off. Sebastian stiffened and shouted with pleasure. He felt how good it felt to have (male Name)'s mouth around his cock and how (Male Name) hollowed his cheeks and it was all like he had done this before. The thought of that made him feel jealous all over again but it was soon forgotten when he felt something snap in his stomach and he came into (Male Name)'s mouth with moaning the other males name. (Male Name) was happy to drink the cum that his lover gave him. 

He drank all of it greedily and he stood up and placed 3 fingers into Sebastian's mouth. "Suck" One simple command and Sebastian sucked and licked the fingers like his life depended on it. Once they were nice and wet (Male Name) took them away from Sebastian's mouth and slowly moved a finger into the entrance and at the same time he kissed Sebastian so he wouldn't think only about the fingers. Once Sebastian was loose enough he entered the second digit and did a scissors motion causing Sebastian to arch his back and kiss (Male Name) rougher. (Male Name) entered the third and final digit and stretched out Sebastian from the inside. By now Sebastian was being to be fucked.

(Male Name) smirked and he removed his fingers and that caused Sebastian to let out a whine. (Male Name) moved forward and sebastian gave him a nod and (Male Name) thrusted in slowly and Sebastian felt tears prick his eyes and (Male Name) gently kissed them away whispering Sweet nothings to Sebastian calming him down. When he felt that Sebastian was calm he thrusted slowly inside and slowly got faster. "Oh (M-Male Name) Faster Harder!!!" Sebastian screamed and (Male Name) did you. He hit his sweet spot and Sebastian felt his near coming soon. "(Male Name)...gonna come..." Sebastian whispered. "M-me too..." (Male Name) grunted and Sebastian came. Hard. yelling out (Male Name)'s Name. (Male Name) couldn't help but come with all the tightness. (Male Name) pulled out and Sebastian groaned in response and both Males cuddled and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

3rd person

Iceland was lounging about in the living room in the house of the Nordics and he was eating a bag of licorice as he always does. Norway had bothered him by trying to make him say "onii-chan" and of course he had refused over and over again and over again until he had left the room and went to the living room hoping to get some peace and quiet. So here he was lounging around doing nothing but munch on his licorice and just being happy that he was alone once again.

Iceland started to think. He remembered that it was (Male Name)'s and his anniversary tomorrow and he hadn't seen (Male Name) all week and he was actually starting to get worried. They had never been far apart for this long and he was worried that something happened. The door had opened and Iceland looked up and stopped eating his licorice mid-bite; there at the door he saw (Male Name) and he was covered in snow from the snowstorm that was going on outside. 

Iceland was shocked to see that (Male Name) was there after so long that he couldn't help himself but jump off his chair and run over to (Male Name). When (Male Name) heard footsteps he turned and saw a some white hair and then he felt something on his chest. Because (Male Name) was taller than everyone (Even Sweden, Russia, and any other country) he had looked down and saw that it was Iceland. (Male Name) couldn't help but smile when he had seen Iceland.

Over the course of the week he hadn't been able to be at the Nordic house because he was doing something for Iceland. (Male Name) hunched over slightly and kissed Iceland's forehead. He felt Iceland smile even though he was covered in snow and he was also wearing a coat on. "Welcome back." Iceland said and it was slightly muffled because he was against (Male Name)'s coat. Iceland looked up with innocent eyes and looked up at (Male Name). Iceland could have sworn that he would have melted right on the spot.

(Male Name) was looking down at him with such a gentle look that could melt anyone's coldest heart. (Male Name) leaned down and softly kissed Iceland's lips. Iceland kissed back and wrapped his arms around (Male Name)'s neck as (Male Name) placed his hands on Iceland's waist. The kiss started to heat up a little but (Male Name) pulled away before anything serious happened. This caused Iceland to whine and pout. 

"Why did you pull away?" Iceland asked not being able to kiss his lover after so long. (Male Name) just smirked at him. Well there was something I wanted to tell you before I forget. This made Iceland's head to look up at (Male Name). 'Something for me? What is it?' Iceland thought to himself. 

"Well you know how it's our anniversary tomorrow, right?" (Male Name) asked and Iceland nodded. "Well, I thought it would be nice if I made this anniversary special...for you and me." (Male Name) said and Iceland was confused. (Male Name) pulled out two things that appeared to be tickets. Iceland took a closer look at them and his eyes widened when he saw what they were. 

"Two tickets to the hot springs?!?!" Iceland yelled out. (Male Name) laughed at Iceland's reaction and nodded. He knew how much his boyfriend liked the hot springs and he thought what would be better than that for their anniversary? Well, Iceland may had never been so happy the only thing that could be the same as this would be when (Male Name) accepted his feelings and they started to date. 

Iceland hugged his lover tightly like it was his lifeline. (Male Name) patted Iceland's head and smiled. "I'm going to say that is a yes." (Male Name) said. Iceland glared playfully at the other male and This caused both males to laugh. 

~NEXT MORNING~

Iceland was so happy. He could just jump around and laugh and wouldn't give a damn. (Male Name) saw how excited Iceland was and laughed. If Iceland was happy than he was too. (Male Name) saw the train and grabbed Iceland's hand and their baggage and walked inside to settle. 

The train they were riding would take them to Hot Springs that Iceland loved so much. They were almost there actually. They only needed to wait a couple more minutes. Iceland was asleep on (Male Name's) Shoulder and every time the train moved slightly sideways Iceland's head would get closer to (Male Name)'s lap.

(Male Name) couldn't bring himself to wake up Iceland since he was so cute when he was asleep. Oh, who was (Male Name) kidding he was cute at everything and anything that he did. When the train stopped at their stop (Male Name) leaned over at Iceland and whispered in his ear, "Iceland. Iceland, wake up. We're here." Iceland slightly moved.

(Male Name) sighed then grinned. He nibble on Iceland's sweets spot and the Icelandic male's eyes snapped opened and nearly, just nearly, let out a moan. He looked at (Male Name) and his face flushed both from embarrassment and frustrations. "Morning sleeping beauty. We're here already." (Male Name) said and grabbed their luggage and headed out the train with a very red Iceland on his trail. (Male Name) smirked slightly when he glanced back at Iceland.

They were awed when they walked into the honeymoon suite. (Male Name) checked his card that was the room card and indeed this was the room that they would be staying at. 'I can't believe someone actually called here and made us rent this room. Not that it's a bad thing of course but wow....' (Male Name) thought. 

~Mini Flashback~

(Male Name) and Iceland walked to the counter and there was a woman that seemed a lot like a female America. Actually, (Male Name) could have sworn that it was. Everything seemed like her...Pushing that thought aside Iceland went to the restroom and (Male Name) was left alone with that woman. "Can I have your name?" She asked. "(Full Name)" (Male Name) said. "Oh, yes here it is." She said and read something on the computer.

"It says here that a friend called here and changed your room. Your room will be on the top floor room 347, The Honeymoon suite." The woman said with a slight smirk. (Male Name) blushed lightly and then came Iceland back from the restroom as the woman gave (Male Name) the room card. And they were off with the woman smirking. "Ah (Male Name), you are one lucky son of a gun. You're lucky I changed the room for you. Have fun~!." She said as her male Friend left to their room.

~Flashback End~

Iceland was so happy that he flopped on their bed that they would be sharing. (Male Name) dropped their bags and smiled. He didn't mind that he knew he would have to pay a fortune for this but as long as Iceland was happy he would give up everything and anything for him. (Male Name) thought that it would be a good idea to put all their things in their places and he started with their clothes and moved on from there. 

What (Male Name) failed to notice that Iceland was staring at every move that he was making and was smiling that (Male Name) was sweet enough to do this for their anniversary. When (Male Name) was done he sat on the bed and Iceland creeped up to him and hugged him from behind and (Male Name) smiled and rested his hand on Iceland's hand. They sat there and (Male Name) turned his head and kissed Iceland fully on the lips. 

Iceland made a sound that was a mixture of surprise and a moan. This caused (Male Name) to smirk and bit his bottom lip. Iceland now did let out a moan. (Male Name) pulled Iceland closer until he was straddling his lap and then slipped his tongue in. (Male Name) was tasting and touching everything, every nook and cranny of Iceland's mouth and swallowed every moan and groan that Iceland made. (Male Name) pulled away when they need for air grew stronger and they tried to regain their breaths back to normal as they touched foreheads. 

(Male Name) smiled and noticed that it was 5. And when he looked at the schedule was at 6:30. "Iceland want to go to the hot springs?" (Male Name) asked and as soon as (Male Name) asked that Iceland's eyes lit up and he grabbed (Male Name)'s hand and ran out the door. (Male Name) chuckled at his lover's excitement and grabbed their clean clothes and some towels in a split second before being dragged by his Iceland.

~In the Hot Springs~

Both of the males relaxed in the water and Iceland didn't notice but he was moved away from (Male Name) when he sat down in the water. (Male Name) had his eyes closed and he felt that his towel around his waist was slightly loosening so he made sure that it was secure around his waist. Iceland made both of them wear towels around their waist because one. he would be dying of embarrassment if they didn't. 

2\. He didn't want anyone else seeing (Male Name)'s body when it was only his. (Though that won't be a problem because a certain woman from before had say them walk into the hot springs and made sure that they wouldn't be bothered.). (Male Name) had a look of relaxation. His sore body was being soothed by the warming touch of the water and he never felt so relaxed except when he was with Iceland. 

His head was leaning back and Iceland saw his (skin color) neck and it nearly made him drool. Iceland swiftly moved towards (Male Name) and kissed (Male Name)'s shoulder. (Male Name) opened his (eye color) eyes and saw that Iceland was trying to get his attention but he thought it would be a good idea to tease him and closed his eyes.

Iceland looked up and saw that his lover was in the same position as before and tried harder to get some sort of reaction and his attention. Iceland started to suck a little on a point of (Male Name)'s neck and (Male Name) found it hard not to let out a groan. Iceland tried even harder and kissed down to the collarbone and lightly nibbled it and (Male Name)'s eyes snapped open and grabbed Iceland's hip with one hand and the other went under his chin and kissed him. 

Iceland smiled and kissed back and opened his mouth and (Male Name) marked his territory. When they pulled away Iceland was about to pass out with the intensity of the kiss, (Male Name), and the hot springs. (Male Name) thought it would be a good idea to go back to their room. (Male Name) grabbed Iceland and let him change to some yutaka's that were randomly placed there instead of their clothes. (Male Name) was confused but as long as they were wearing something it was better than wearing nothing. 

When they walked back to their room their dinner was waiting for them and it was still hot. So it seemed that the servers were just there. Iceland was so happy and when they sat down he started to eat happily. 

~After Dinner~

Both males were satisfied with their dinner and after a bit (Male Name) suggested going to the hot springs again but this time there was a surprise. When they walked into the Springs it was really nice outside. Not too cold nor hot. They settled in the waters and (Male Name) hide something behind him and Iceland didn't notice. 

"Iceland, I need you to trust me and close your eyes for a minute." (Male Name) whispered and Iceland was confused but did as asked. (Male Name) grinned and moved closer and this caused to become embarrassed and (Male Name) said to open his mouth slightly and Iceland blushed even more and did so. Then (Male Name) placed something in his mouth and his eyes opened and he looked and saw that it was . . .

Chocolate licorice! Iceland's eyes widened and he looked and saw that (Male Name) was looking at him with a happy expression. Iceland chewed it and it was the best licorice that he had ever had. "Do you like it?" (Male Name) asked. "Like it? I love it!" Iceland said and (Male Name) laughed. 

"I'm glad you like it." (Male Name) said as he gave another to Iceland and when he smirked at his idea. He moved himself closer to Iceland and when Iceland blushed and looked straight into his eyes (Male Name) then proceeded to bite a part from the licorice and pulled away. "You were right. The licorice is really good." (Male Name) smirked as he licked the chocolate from his mouth. 

(Male Name) blinked when he saw that there was licorice was in his face. He looked up and saw that Iceland had his eyes closed and he was in the same position as you would be when you would play the pocky game. (Male Name) smirked and he bit a piece of it and didn't pull away like the last time. 

Iceland then bit his piece and they continued this until they were close together. A good part of this is that the licorice won't break like it would when you mess up in the pocky game. They both bit the last part and they kissed. It was a very sweet kiss that if Iceland was standing up he would fall to the ground. (Male Name) grabbed his hips and they started to kiss more passionately. When they broke up Iceland was sitting at the lip of the hot springs his his legs in the water and his legs spread apart with (Male Name) in the middle of it.

(Male Name) and Iceland didn't know how they got into that position and every movement that (Male Name) made their crotches would meet and this caused both of them to groan in pleasure. (Male Name) softly kissed Iceland's lip and then down his jawline until his mouth was next to Iceland's ear. Iceland shivered when he felt that (Male Name)'s breath was hitting his ear and to be honest it was turning him on. 

"I think we should go somewhere more private than this." (Male Name) whispered and Iceland nodded his head vigorously. (Male Name) smiled and helped Iceland up and they went to their room. 

When Iceland shut the door he was trapped by the door and (Male Name)'s body and he felt a pair of lips on his and his arms went around his neck and played with the soft (Hair color) hair. (Male Name) grounded his body at Iceland and it caused the smaller male to gasp and (Male Name) went inside the mouth sucking on Iceland's tongue making the male moan. 

(Male Name) grabbed Iceland's thighs and lifted him up from the ground and Iceland wrapped his legs around (Male Name)'s waist and he started to walk towards the bed and he dropped Iceland off there before getting on top of him. Iceland blushed and there he felt a pair of lips smash with his and he blushed as he kissed back. 

(Male Name) tore off the clothes that Iceland was wearing and immediately tried to cover himself. But (Male Name) would none of that as he grabbed Iceland's hands and made sure that Iceland was looking at him straight in the eyes, "Iceland, you don't need to hide yourself from me. You are beautiful in every in way possible. I love you for all that you are." (Male Name) said with smile that never failed to make Iceland into putty. 

After taking off his clothes (Male Name) was left only left in his boxers and Iceland blushed when he saw how toned (Male Name) was. (Male Name) smirked and kissed down Iceland's body and was sucking on his neck, chest and anywhere you could think of. Iceland was loving every second that he felt that the taller man's lips on his body.

(Male Name) brought three fingers to Iceland's lips and Iceland immediately sucked on them for dear life. (Male Name) then pinched Iceland's nipple with his left hand and his mouth went to the other one sucking on it. This caused Iceland to blush and moan and there something came to (Male Name) that made him start to pleasure even more.

Iceland thought he was going into pleasure overload and then (Male Name) stopped all his ministrations and this caused Iceland to whine around (Male Name)'s fingers. (Male Name) chuckled as he removed his fingers and went to Iceland's entrance. Iceland looked at (Male Name) and (Male Name) entered one digit and Iceland seemed okay with it. He groaned lightly but there was no pain on his face. 

(Male Name) kissed his cheek as he entered the second digit moving it in a scissors motion. Iceland groan a little louder and (Male Name) kissed him to get him distracted and it was working. And when Iceland was ready (Male Name) entered the third and final digit. Iceland moaned not 10 seconds later as (Male Name) found his sweet spot. 

(Male Name) smirked and aimed for that spot every time that his fingers thrusted inside of Iceland. Iceland moaned loudly this time and this caused both males to be shocked. It was indeed a very loud moan. (Male Name) smirked and kept aiming for that spot and every time he did so Iceland would moan then (Male Name) thought Iceland was ready so he removed his fingers. 

Iceland whined and withered when he felt that (Male Name) took away his fingers from him. (Male Name) smirked and he lined himself up and he looked at Iceland who gave him a nod. And (Male Name) then pushed in slowly in Iceland's tight entrance and they both groaned at the feeling. 

When (Male Name) was fully inside (Male Name) was saying sweet nothing into Iceland's ear trying to get him to calm down. Apparently when (Male Name) entered him Iceland forgot how to breath and he blushed when (Male Name) started to whisper in his ear. And when Iceland was relaxed enough (Male Name) thrusted inside and it was slow but passionate and Iceland moaned and hung onto (Male Name).

(Male Name) groaned when he felt Iceland squeeze around him. "(Male Name)..harder.." Iceland panted with a red face. (Male Name) just could say no so he did so. Iceland brought (Male Name) down for a deep sloppy kiss and (Male Name) kept thrusting into his lover until there was creaking from the bed. 

Iceland then broke the kiss and he arched his back when (Male Name) hit his sweet spot. (Male Name) grinned and aimed for that spot and Iceland was moaning like there was no tomorrow. "Ah~! (Male Name)! Gonna cum!!" This only made (Male Name) go faster. Iceland felt something snap in his lover stomach, "(MALE NAME)!!!" He shouted as came. (Male Name) gasped and groaned when he felt Iceland tighten around him. "Iceland.." (Male Name) groaned as he shot his load inside of Iceland. 

(Male Name) Pulled out of Iceland and Iceland whimpered at the loss and then snuggled into (Male Name) chest. (Male Name) wrapped his arms around Iceland protectively. "This was the best anniversary ever." Iceland said happily. "And there's a lot more of that to come." (Male Name) said as he kissed Iceland's forehead and laughed when Iceland became as red as a tomato. Before they fell asleep though, "Good night, Iceland. I love you." "Good Night, (Male Name). I love you too" 

~END~


	10. Seme Male Reader X Alucard Lemon

3rd Person. 

Gunshots were bouncing off the walls of the old abandoned building and then came the cries of agony of some weak vampire before he was killed. (Male Name) sighed when he heard the sirens of the police that were heading closer but the when he turned to look at Alucard he was still shooting his victim which was clearly already dead but ALucard will have none of that. He kept shooting...and shooting until (Male Name) went up to him and grabbed his ear of the smaller male and ran dragging his lover with him. 

Yes, you heard correctly, (Male Name) was dating Alucard and not only that he was TALLER than him. "OW! (Male Name) let go of me! I'm not done with that vampire yet!" Alucard stated annoyed. This made (Male Name) angry. "We are done here! The police are already here and we do not want to be caught!" (Male Name) said sternly. On cue did both males here the front doors of the building slam open and there were yells.

Alucard sighed. He hated when (Male Name) was right but it was one of the things that caused him to fall in love with the other male. Once they fully escaped (Male Name) grabbed Alucard's gloved hand and started to walk toward his house. Alucard blinked and put on his glasses that fell off and stared at his hand that was connected to (Male Name).

~At (Male Name)'s House~

(Male Name) was boiling the water for the (Favorite drink) that he was making and Alucard was sitting on one of the chairs that (Male Name) had in the his small house. Though there was one thing that was off about Alucard; he was staring off into space and this was normal but there was something odd about it. When the water was boiling (Male Name) made tea for the both of them and when he went to sit next to Alucard he didn't even glance at him. 

(Male Name) sipped his (favorite drink) and knew that he shouldn't bother Alucard when he was like this. This often led to fights and he didn't want that to happen. He had a small surprise for Alucard and he didn't want to ruin it. When he snapped out of his own thoughts he saw that Alucard was glaring at him. And the look in his eyes had Hell's Fury. (Male Name) looked at him slightly confused, "Is something wrong?" He asked politely. "Yes, and what's wrong is....you" Alucard growled and this caused (Male Name) to put down his cup, "What do you mean?" (Male Name) asked as his throat went dry and he tensed. "You....You keep stopping me when we kill. No! When I kill those blasted vampires you do nothing at All!! This getting annoying and when you grab my hand and hold it you only drag me somewhere. Talk about annoying. I don't want to date you. I HATE YOU!!!" Alucard yelled.

(Male Name)'s world went crashing down and he said the first thing that came to mind. "If that's how you really feel than you should leave. Leave and never come back. I never want to see you ever again. I hope you have a wonderful life without me. Goodbye." (Male Name) said as he watched Alucard nod and he stood up and left the house and (Male Name) slammed the door on him. Alucard looked back at the house and he felt his heart throb in his body and thought nothing of it and left in the darkness of the night. 

(Male Name) was in the middle of his house and he sighed and reached into his pocket and took out a red velvet box and opened it and he felt that his eyes stung as he saw the glimmer of the wedding ring in his hand and he let those tears fall and he closed the box and left it on the table and went to his room.

That fateful day two soulmates broke off and it was the worst mistake both of them ever made. 

 

~Time Skip ( 3 Year Later)~

Alucard's P.O.V

I was walking down the streets and there I saw a glimpse of (hair color) and I turned my head and what I saw was something that made me stop everything I was doing, what I was thinking and I just watched (Male Name) smile and laugh, as he held the other male's hand. The shorter male was blushing and he smiled and every time that (Male Name) looked at him he would blush even more (This is what he looks like nabariedsingleoi8). They looked like they were having a grand time and that made Alucard's heart fall. 

(Male Name) turned around when he felt eyes on him and he was shocked to see Alucard standing a little bit away from him. He grabbed (Boyfriend's Name)'s (Chose a male name you like) hand and he walked up to Alucard. Alucard was shaken up and his heart was pounding in his body and then (Male Name) was in front of him and with the other male next to him slightly glaring at Alucard. "(Male Name) who is this?" (Boyfriend's Name) asked and (Male Name) smiled sadly. "This is Alucard. He's a friend of mine." 

'Friend?' Alucard thought to himself and he felt disappointed at that. "Hello, (Male Name). Long time no see." Alucard said just above a whisper and (Male Name) nodded. (Male Name) asked if (Boyfriend's Name) would go get them a drink and the smaller male agreed. 

"So how have you been?" (Male Name) asked. Alucard said nothing. "Still hate me, huh?" (Male Name) asked and this caused Alucard's head to turn toward (Male Name). (Male Name) had a ssd smile on him and Alucard Heart shattered more than it already was. "Look I know we haven't talked in 3 years but...I was wondering if you would come to mine and (Boyfriend's Name) wedding." (Male Name) said and he didn't know how much pain that caused on Alucard. 

Alucard could do nothing but nod his head and take the neatly folded golden folder from his past lover. Alucard was dying in the inside and he only wanted to kiss (Male Name) in front of everyone and beg for forgiveness but that wasn't going to happen. (Male Name) was with someone else and that shattered Alucard's heart. Just to hear those words. Alucard would break down if he would stay any longer so he wished (Male Name) goodbye before leaving. 

~WEDDING DAY~

Alucard was wearing his normal wardrobe and he walked into (Male Name)'s room where he was getting ready for the wedding. (Male Name) turned and saw Alucard and he smiled. Alucard was sad that (Male Name) was going to be wed...But not with him. It just broke his heart. "Alucard! I'm so glad that you're here I thought you wouldn't be coming today." (Male Name) said and Alucard couldn't say anything but he put on a smile on his face. He realized his mistakes and then he knew if (Male Name) was happy then so was he. 

(Male Name) was at the alter with Alucard as his best man and His lover was smiling with small tears of happiness in his eyes as he looked into (Male Name)'s eyes. "Do you (Full Boyfriend's Name) take (Male Name) to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and behold him for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked. 

"I do"

"(Male Name) do you take (Boyfriend's Name) to be you lawfully wedded husband? To love and behold him for as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do"

"Then I pronounce you Man and Man! You may now kiss the groom.

(Male Name) smiled and dipped (Boyfriend's Name) and the kiss was the worst part for Alucard and he started to shed tears at the sight. 

~1 week after the wedding~

Alucard's P.O.V

I was standing on a tree in the park and I felt depressed. It's been a week since the wedding and I could barely stand anything anymore. I want (male Name). I want him to hug me. Hold me like he used to. I want him love me. And smother me with love and affection that I would claim to hate but loved deeply...

I sighed sadly and thought about the past and then I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard laughter. I look down and my eyes widen when I saw the sight..................

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was (Boyfriend's Name)!! But he was with another male and they were making out!!!!!!!!!!! "MMMMGHH! John! (change the name if you don't like it) So good!!" (B/N) moaned. "Of course you do. I know you loved me instead of that horrible (Male Name)~! You married." John smirked. 

I glared and recorded the whole scene as they had sex on the bench in the park. Alucard was disgusted when (B/N) kept moaning John's name until he went over to (Male Name)'s h0use to show the other male the evidence that he just got. 

 

'How the fuck can he do this to (Male Name)?! I mean (Male Name) is the most best man that anyone could have as a lover. I mean he's everything anyone could ever have in a lover!! This man is just....This guy doesn't deserve (Male Name).' I thought furiously as he ran back to (Male Name)'s home where he knew that the male was there for sure. 

As I ran my heart thumped and then I saw the house near by and I ran faster than ever to get there. I was lightly panting and my legs were slightly burning but this was something that was more important than any of that. I finally reached the doorway to the house and I was pounding on the door. I would not stop for anyone's account and then the door was flung opened and there was a very confused (Male Name).

"Alucard? What are you doing here? And why were you pounding on my door?" (Male Name) asked as he slightly turned his head to the side and I grabbed him the hand and I closed the door behind me and I dragged him the living room. "(Male Name) I need you to see this. It's about (Husband's Name)." I said and I knew that when I said that, that it grabbed his attention and he sat down with his hands covering his mouth as his elbows were on his thighs that were holding up his head.

(Male Name) had a very serious expression and I took out the recording placed it on the table and pressed play. It started out and you could clearly see that (Husband's Name) was making out with another man and he looked like he was enjoying it. A couple minutes later the man pushed (Husband's Name) onto the bench and they clothes started to be torn apart and the man who was called 'John' was bad talking about (Male Name) and (Husband's Name) was agreeing to it all! 

The recording stopped.

3rd Person. 

There was a thick tension in the air and it was so silent that it was starting to freak Alucard out. Alucard looked at (Male Name) and he a pained look on his face. But when he saw (Male Name) his body went to over-drive. (Male Name) was crying lightly with silent tears running down his cheeks. 

Alucard didn't know what to do. He saw that more tears fell down (Male Name)'s handsome face and he couldn't contain it anymore. He pounced on (Male Name) and did the same thing that (Male Name) would do if he was ever crying. He held (Male Name) tightly in his arms and he was softly kissing (Male Name)'s cheeks. He knew that (Male Name) wouldn't like it. 

He was fully expecting that (Male Name) would push him off and beat the bloody pulp of him but was even more shocked that (Male Name) was hugging him back just as tightly. And his head lay on the crook of Alucard's neck and Alucard could feel the tears fall down his cheeks. They sat there for what seemed to be an eternity none of them speaking. It truly broke Alucard's heart seeing (Male Name) like this. It was something that never happened and all he could do is give the best comfort that he could give to the other male. 

Then (Male Name) broke the silence with a single statement. "I can't believe he would do this to me...."

Alucard took full notice to the shaken voice of (Male Name) and he hugged tighter. "You know what I think?" Alucard asked. (Male Name) looked at him. "I think that (Husband's Name) is a complete moron. I mean you're perfect. There is no one that could ever be better than you. You are the best person that has ever walked this planet and if that guy can't realize that then he's complete and utter moron." Alucard said. 

Alucard didn't know what happened. All he knew that he was expecting (Male Name) push him off and say get the hell out of there. But for the third time that day Alucard was shocked by (Male Name)'s actions. (Male Name) kissed him fully on the lips.Alucard who was shocked didn't react and he felt (Male Name) pull away and he was staring straight into (Male Name)'s wonderful (eye color) orbs. 

"I..Sorry I don't know what came over m-!" (Male Name) was cut off by Alucard kissing him with such a passion and force that (Male Name) groaned lightly before kissing back with an equal force and he fell back slightly so that his back was touching the seat with Alucard in his lap. Alucard moved closer to (Male Name) and moaned when he felt that their crotches meet and he heard (Male Name) groan.

Alucard got an idea and started to grind (Male Name) and he felt his body go into a pleasure meltdown. Though it didn't last long until they heard the door open. "(Male Name). I'm home~!" They heard a voice say and he looked at each other and the sat down next to each other. (Male Name) stood up and he grabbed his wedding ring and took it off. "(Male Name)? Are you here?" (Husband's Name) asked then he walked into the living room and he smiled brightly when he saw (Male Name) but then he froze when he saw Alucard there and there was a stern expression on (Male Name)'s face. 

"What's going on here? And why is he here?! I thought this was going to be our special night!!" (Husband's Name) yelled. (Male Name) glared at his husband's. 

"You know that's what I thought as well. But I guess things changed." (Male Name) said as he started to walk up to the recorder and grabbed it and showed it (Husband's Name) not pressing play though. "Alucard came here while you 'cumming' back and he showed me a very interesting piece of information." 

(Husband's Name) paled when he heard what (Male Name) said and that venom in his voice was obvious. "I-I don't know w-what y-you're t-talking about." (Husband's Name) said nervously. "Oh, You don't? What a shame...I guess I'll have to show you." (Male Name) said with a venomous voice. (Male Name) pressed play and showed the little 'play' that (husband's Name) had with 'John'.

And that was when (Husband's Name) visibly paled and he got scared when (Male Name) started to walk towards (Husband's Name). At this the smaller make took a step back and he saw (Male Name)'s eyes flashed red. "Now, Listen to me here buddy. I want you to get the hell out of my house. I want you to never come back here. And don't you dare even look back here. You little whore. I want you to get the hell away here. Because I will fucking kill you before you even can say 'I'. I want you to leave this place. No, I want you to leave this country. You little whore." (Male Name) said with voice that left (Husband's Name) to trembling. 

(Male Name) blinked and looked down at (Husband's Name) and he saw that he was crying before running upstairs and then a couple minutes later he was running out the door with all his belongings. (Male Name) smiled and then he felt Alucard hug him from behind. "Now, where were we?" (Male Name) asked his voice husky and Alucard swore that if he was holding onto (Male Name) he would melted right then and there and would have gone through the flooring. 

(Male Name) leaned down and he kissed Alucard once more. The kiss was purely full of love and they both realized that it was the worst mistake to leave each other. When they pulled away (Male Name) threw both of the wedding rings to the furnace and they melted. "Alucard there was something that I wanted to give you before....we parted ways 3 years ago." (Male Name) said and Alucard looked at him as he was slowly pulled away from (Male Name). (Male Name) went out of the room for a minute then came back and he was holding something in his hand. 

Alucard gasped when he saw (Male Name) go down in one knee and he saw the red velvet box that was in his hand. Alucard was shocked beyond belief as he saw (Male Name) open the box and there was a beautiful ring in it ( http://classicengagementring.com/image/cache/data/Y228/French-Vintage-Black-Gold-3-0-Carat-Ruby-Pisces-Weddinng-Ring-Engagement-Ring-R228-BGR-P-700x700.jpg). Alucard felt tears sting his eyes and he smiled that (Male Name) grinned when he nodded his head.

(Male Name) smiled happily as he placed the ring on Alucard's finger and kissed him deeply and romantically. Alucard felt faint when he kissed back (Male Name) and he got closer to (Male Name) as they kissed. His hands getting a hold (Male Name)'s (Hair color) locks. (Male Name) groaned into the kiss as his head was pulled lightly and he pushed Alucard backwards trying to get to the bedroom. 

When they finally made it to the bedroom (Male Name) pushed Alucard into the bed where he bounced lightly. There wasn't a second to spare as he got on top of Alucard before kissing him again and stroking the sides of the smaller male. Alucard made a sound that was in between a mewl and a moan. 

(Male Name) felt that Alucard's arm's wrapped around his neck and he broke the kiss and kissed down his jawline sucking on Alucard's sweet spot. Alucard moaned and he let go of (Male Name) before placing his arms up so (Male Name) could take off his shirt. (Male Name) grinned when he saw Alucard half naked and quickly got those pants off of him as well. Alucard blushed when he saw the hungry stare that (Male Name) was giving him.He tired to cover himself but (Male Name) would have none of that. 

(Male Name) grabbed Alucard's arms and kissed his knuckles. "Don't hide yourself Alucard. You're beautiful and I want to see you. All of you." The comment made Alucard blush even more and he nodded before kissing (Male Name) again. (Male Name) kissed back and he ran his hands down's Alucard's body before going to Alucard's nipples and started to tweak them. 

"AHH~!" Alucard moaned as he broke the kiss. (Male Name) smirked and he kissed down and he sucked a nipple making Alucard moan louder and raise his hips. (Male Name) smirked and he switched between the nipples not letting one have enough attention. Alucard felt like he was going to cum in his pants if (Male Name) didn't stop teasing him. 

"(M-Male Name) stop...teasing..please." Alucard begged and (Male Name) pecked his lips before compiling to the request. (Male Name) took off his shirt and dropped his pants as well and Alucard was left drooling over the mere image of (Male Name). (Male Name) slipped off Alucard's underwear than flowing suit. 

Alucard couldn't deny it any longer. He was drooling over (Male Name)'s body and he moved upwards and instantly grabbed (Male Name)'s hand and sucked on his fingers getting them nice and wet before letting them come out with a loud 'pop'. He dragged (Male Name)'s hand down and pushed all 3 fingers in one go and moaned in pleasure. 

(Male Name) was shocked at the reaction of Alucard and pushed his fingers in up to the knuckles and he knew that he had found Alucard's sweet spot as the said make threw his head back and was moaned as loud as his lungs aloud him too. (Male Name) smirked as he aimed for that spot and then pulled his fingers out. Making Alucard whine at the loss before position himself. 

(Male Name) pushed in slowly and let Alucard get used to the pain. (Male Name) groaned, "You're so tight..." (Male Name) said just above a whisper. "I...I didn't let anyone touch me...I only wanted you. Only you.." Alucard moan and there was something in (Male Name) snapped and he couldn't hold it anymore. He roughly pulled out until the tip before slamming back in. 

Alucard moaned loudly as I might say and (Male Name) kept up his pace. He didn't know what happened but something about Alucard not letting anyone touch him was overwhelming that he let his instants take over. "(Male Name)..Gonna cum~!" Alucard shouted with pleasure and (Male Name) grabbed his cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. 

"Cum for me. Only for me." (male Name) said and Alucard nodded his head and he screamed, "(MALE NAME)!!!!" As he cam. (Male Name) groaned loudly. "Alucard..." As he shot his load inside of Alucard. Alucard had a spasm as he felt (Male Name)'s cum inside him. (Male Name) fell on top of the said male and he kissed Alucard passionately before pulling out making Alucard whine as he felt so empty. (Male Name) rolled onto his side and pulled Alucard close to him and they smiled as they knew nothing would ever break them up again. "I love you (Male Name)." Alucard whispered. 

"I love you too, Alucard" (Male Name) said with a smile. They both fell asleep and they never realized that the rings that they were wearing shined and The gods knew that they were meant to be together and never again will they split because they are soulmates. From Now to Forever.

~FIN~


	11. Authors Note~!

So I know that you're most likely to skip this and go one but at least hear me out. I wanted to let you know that when you are requesting and this is optional of course; you can fill out a form but you don't have to if you don't want to"

Name Of Anime Character:

Anime where they are from:

Lemon or Fluff: 

The Plot or what you want them to do: 

Any special events that you want to happen:

Any extra for information of (Male Reader) {Ex. height, buffness, personality, Anything}:

Thank you! You don't have to but I just wanted let you know that if you want because it could help make the story more entertaining for you than the stories I have already made thank you for listening~!


	12. Sorry another Author's Note.

Should I make another story like Seme Readers? 

But, with a Seme Female Reader onshots that is only Female Anime characters or In game characters. I forgot to mention if you want a game character like for say Assassin's Creed X Male Reader that is allowed. I've been thinking of this new story for a while now but I want your opinion on it. Please, I would like you to comment on what you think and please let me know everything you guys think on the serious and if you guys have anything to say. I will listen to you. 

Thank you.


	13. Sorry......Bad news

I'm sorry.....I'm sorry...I-I really am. I have read you guys comments and to say that I was shocked at the negativity would be an understatement. I knew that when I started this project that there would be negativity but this is too much to handle. I wanted to apologize for being a horrible author and person. I should have made better stories. Better ideas. Better everything for you guys but that didn't seem to happen. And I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I love you guys reading my stories, giving me more ideas, all your comments. Without you guys I would be nothing so Thank you. 

But I am sadly to say that I might be closing all my stories. And therefore deleting them so that they would never exist in the first place. You guys did so much for me and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I wish to repay you but what you guys did is way more. 

I have gone through hell these last few weeks and all the negativity has been getting to me but I can't do anything about that now can I....I wish you the best with what you are doing and Thank you....

For everything

Signed by Nadia Sosa


	14. Thank you.

Thank you. For all your support. I was over-reacting. Forgive me, please? I finally realized that I don't need those negative comments to make me work harder but all I need is you guys. *smiles widely* I am happy that I meet you guys here and without you I.....I don't know what would have happened. So I give my eternal gratitude and I love you guys. I'm happy that you guys knocked some sense into me and I'm sorry for being a complete and utter moron not to notice it any sooner so thank you. Thank you so much. There's so much that I wouldn't have realized if you weren't there so thank you. Thank you. This means that none of my stories will be deleted and the stories will keep going so I'm sorry for everything and I hope that you guys are not angry at me. All your comments, all your support is what is keeping me going and I love you guys. Thank you for being there for me when I really needed it. 

~THIS IS NOT AN APRIL FOOL'S JOKE!! THIS IS REAL AND I WILL BE CONTINUEING THE STORIES!!!~


	15. Request~!: Craig X Male Reader Lemon Part 1

This was requested by www.wattpad.com/user/Parker-senpa... and I want to do this for them. Though I don't know much about south park I tried my best and I'm sorry I haven't written anything the past few weeks so I may be a little rusty and bad.... But I will take longer on writing my stories because I will be changing how I will write them. From now on the lemons will be more lemonly and will be more like a real lemon.

3rd Person

RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING~!

The alarm was blaring in the seemingly silent home. Then there was a groan. (Male Name) groaned when he had heard his alarm clock blasting in the silent home. (Male Name) grabbed his alarm clock thinking that it would have been a good idea to throw the damn thing into a wall and destroy the blasted thing but decided otherwise and finally turned it down. "Another morning." He said smiling when he felt a ray of sunshine hit his face and he smiled even more when he had heard the birds chirping as they do every morning. 

Finally getting out of his bed he head started his day by going to the bathroom and washing his face and do what he usually do every morning. Finally putting on a shirt and and some pants. (Male Reader-chan sleeps without his clothes and only in his briefs or whatever kind of underwear you like.) He went to the kitchen and made some of (Favorite breakfast) he sighed quietly remembering that there was no one in his household as they all passed. 

His been living by himself for 10 years now and even though his family isn't with him anymore he'll always have them in his heart. When (Male Name) finally came out of his thoughts his breakfast was finished and he was already eating it in the table that was in the living room. He smiled when he he thought about summer break that was in two days now and then he was free from school. 

Finishing his breakfast and cleaning the dishes and his cup of (Favorite Drink) he went to the bathroom again and brushed his teeth. Finally finishing the task did he notice how late it had gotten. He grabbed his book bag slung it over his shoulder and left the household and making sure to lock it before he had left.

~At School~

Putting his things in his locker and the books in his hand (Male Name) starting to head to class. (Male Name) opened the door to his classroom and bent over to get through the door. Yes, you heard correctly (Male Name) had to bend to go through the door. (Male Name) was the tallest person in the entire school as he was 6 foot and 8 inches.' The giant' as some students called him. Well mostly the awful 6th graders.

(Male Name) looked around his classroom and saw that there weren't many students in yet. He glanced at the clock and saw that there was only ten more minutes until class started so he went to his desk and placed his books down and then there was something that caught his eyes. He looked to his left and saw that his boyfriend Craig was talking to Tweak and Token. (Male Name) grinned when he thought of an idea to go bother his lover. 

(Male Name) silently got up and it seemed that Craig hadn't noticed (Male Name) yet but Token had and so did Tweak they glanced at him confusedly as he went behind Craig. Then they understood what he was doing and smiled and thought that it would be a good idea to leave so they excused themselves and left the room. Craig seemed confused until something forcefully turned him around and kissed him.

Craig was so in shock that his eyes widened to the size of saucers and froze. He looked at the person and his eyes met deep (color eyes) that were staring into his with such love, and a little bit of mischief. Craig finally got out of his shock and started to kiss (Male Name) shyly until the taller male bite his bottom lip. 

Craig moaned lightly and wrapped his hands around (Male Name)'s neck. The kiss was peaceful and romantic. (Male Name) not pushing Craig to do anything that was a little over the top. (Male Name) pulled away and Craig frowned and thought that the kiss was to short. He glared at (Male Name) as he punched (Male Name)'s arm lightly, "You jerk. You surprised me." Craig said.

(Male Name) chuckled and kissed Craig's nose which caused the said male to blush. (Male Name) smiled when he saw the blush come across Craig's cheeks and kissed Craig's cheek which caused the said man to deepen his blush even more and then they turned when they heard the classroom door's open and they quickly went to the seat when they caught the sight of their teacher. 

"Okay class," said Mr. Garrison as he stood at the podium in the middle of the classroom. "I know that summer is coming up-" The teacher was suddenly cut off the students cheering. "SHUT UP YOU INSEPARABLE LITTLE BRATS!!!" And that quickly shut the class up. Mr. Garrison cleared his throat quite loudly, might I add. 

"However that does not mean that you are to do nothing for the next 2 days. Because if you think that this will be a freebie and do nothing than you are wrong." Mr. Garrison and the class groaned and then the teacher went on and on about telling a lecture about some volcanoes in Iceland. 

After hours and hours of learning the bell rung and the class sighed in relief, "You are free to go" Mr. Garrison excused the students and they all scrambled to leave the room as soon as possible. After the stampede of students left the classroom (Male Name) and Craig were the only ones in the classroom and (Male Name) smiled and seemed excited for something. 

(Male Name) grabbed Craig's hand and they walked to their lockers which were oddly enough next to each other. The hallways seemed empty like a ghost town and when (Male Name) grabbed his lunch he turned to look at Craig who had just closed his locker. "What?" Craig asked when he noticed (Male Name)'s stare. 

(Male Name) grinned and this confused Craig even more. "Do you mind if we go to our secret place instead of the cafeteria?" (Male Name) asked trying to hide his excitement. Craig smiled, "I would like that." And with that (Male Name) grabbed Craig's hand and held it for a moment before bringing it up to his lips and kissed Craig's knuckles and Craig blushed a couple shades of red. 

Their secret place was where no one would go which was the rooftop. Craig would go there sometimes by himself to cool off but when he got together with (Male Name) they made it into their own place and they both loved it. (Male Name) opened the door for Craig and it never failed to bring a smile to his face every time that (Male Name) did something like that. 

Craig remembered all the memories that both of them shared in this place. He remembered when they kissed here, cuddled together, he even remembers when he was in a fight with Cartman and how Cartman punched him and (Male Name) was so mad. Madder than anyone had seen him. This caused the taller male to beat the living shit out of Cartman. Craig remembered how (Male Name) threw a punch that caused Cartman's jaw to crack, the kick that he threw that broke nearly four of of Cartman ribs, and how Cartman punched (Male Name) that gave the male a black eye.

Then (Male Name) finished the battle by punching Cartman square in the nose that caused the nose to break and bleed. Craig remembered how they all were sent to the principle's office and how (Male Name) was suspended and Cartman was sent to the hospital. Craig remembered how he flipped the principle off and then (Male Name) was sent home and couldn't go to school for the next 5 days. 

Craig then remembered how he skipped school to be with (Male Name) and how he wished that he could have helped him but (Male Name) would always say, "I'm glad that you didn't, Craig. I didn't want you to get too hurt and I'm so glad that you didn't. I don't know what I would have done if you were hurt even more. I love you Craig. I love you so much that I wish that I could have stopped the punch that Cartman threw at you," (Male Name) would say as he gently stroked Craig's bruised cheek and to Craig it didn't hurt, it didn't even sting. 

The thing that hurt was that he was looking at (Male Name) who was hurt and in pain and that was the thing that hurt the most. "I would do anything and everything to keep you safe Craig." (Male Name) said with such a loving, caring smile that would make Craig melt. (Male Name) would kiss him softly and grin. 

The conversation would always end with, "Aren't you suppose to be at school?" 

Craig was soon brought out of his memories when he was settle down at (Male Name)'s lap. Craig's face all but became the sun at that moment and (Male Name) chuckled. "You didn't answer where you would have liked to sit so I took the liberty of sitting somewhere that I like." (Male Name) said and Craig didn't know how to react he was blushing so hard and could make out a single correct sentence. 

(Male Name) couldn 't stop the the laughter that was coming out of his mouth when he seen Craig like this it was just something that someone wouldn't see that often. So when (Male Name) was allowed to see Craig in this state it was something that would make something in his heart just..explode. Just to know that it was him that made Craig to be in this state and that could possibly be the best thing that would happen to (Male Name).

Other than the time that Craig had confessed his feelings to (Male Name) and their feelings were mutual. Craig finally got his composure back and then both of them started to eat their lunches that (Male Name) finally remembered why he had called Craig up here to their special place.

Craig's P.O.V 

I was eating my lunch even though I was embarrassed that I was sitting on (Male Name)'s lap I still enjoyed being so close to my boyfriend. I felt (Male Name) shift under me and then I was off of (Male Name)'s lap and (Male Name) looked....nervous..? I never seen him like this so it started to worry me abit. "(Male Name)?" I asked softly putting my hand at his shoulder looking at him with worried filled eyes. 

I saw that (Male Name) bit his bottom tightly then he grabbed my shoulders and smiled. "Craig I want to tell you why I asked you to be here with me today." (Male Name) said with such a gentle voice that I swore that I could have melted right then and there. 

"I wanted to know if......Well you know that summer break is coming up soon, right?" (Male Name) asked. I was worried. I never seen (Male Name) like this. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded with unsure eyes. (Male Name) had a blush lightly tinting his cheeks and it looked adorable to me yet it surprised me because I have never seen this side of (Male Name) since I have had started to date (Male Name).

"Well... I thought that it would be a good idea if you wanted to come with me to a trip during Summer Break." (Male Name) asked me and I swear that my heart skipped a bit as (Male Name) took out 2 tickets from his pockets. I looked at them and I was shocked when I saw that it was a trip to Norway. 

My jaw was slightly agaped and (Male Name) smiled at me while he was waiting for my answer. I smirked and nodded my head, "I would go anywhere that's away to this place....and I would go to you no matter where you go." I said slightly embarrassed with myself. (Male Name) smiled and he put me back in his lap as I snuggled back into his embrace. I could feel (Male Name)'s chest rumble and I knew that he was laughing and he kissed the top of my head.

I smiled and looked up at him and he looked down at me and it was like the entire world stopped and the only thing that I could focus on was (Male Name) and I knew that he was feeling the same as me because of the love and the care that was in his (eye color) orbs. We both leaned in and no matter how many times he kisses me I still feel the same fireworks and the same butterfly in my stomach like the ones that I felt when we first kissed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him smile against my lips and I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me closer. He gently nipped my bottom lips and I opened my mouth and I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and I moaned. His tongue was in my mouth. I was overjoyed and I pulled him closer. As close that our bodies would allow us to be. 

I didn't even realise that (Male Name)'s hand went down and were on my hips changing from a gentle touch to a more firm one that made me go insane. I groaned and blushed lightly when his hands went further down. I heard a 'clang' and I opened my eyes and noticed that (Male Name) was leaning against the fence of the roof and I looked down and I saw that (Male Name) was looking at me with such an intense look of love that I could have melted right then there.

We both pulled away when we both needed air in our lungs. I was breathing heavily and so was (Male Name). He held my hips in a gentle but firm hold and I pecked his lips and placed my hands on his chest and leaned on him. I felt (Male Name) smile and kiss my temple. I smiled with delight and we stayed in that position and we ate our lunch and we were happy just being together. 

3rd's Person

After a while, we both heard something.

~DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG~!

Craig groaned when he heard the bell ring that had ruined the time that he and (Male Name) were having. Craig stood up already missing the embrace of (Male Name). (Male Name) got up as well and threw out their garbage before turning to Craig and smiled.

They both walked to class together and on the way there Craig had flipped Cartman off for saying something. 

 

~Timeskip~ After School. 

The students ran out of their classrooms as soon as bell rung signifying the end of the school day. (Male Name) was the last one to leave the classroom as Craig walked next to him. "So (Male Name) do you want to come to my house and play some video games?" Craig asked. (Male Name) smiled and nodded. "Sure."

 

When they had left the school premises they held each others hands and they acted like a real couple that some people would greet them with smiling faces and friendly comments about them. Everyone could tell that they were made for each other and that was the best thing that people could have seen. Because there aren't many couples in South Park that acted like that. For example, Stan and Wendy. Everybody knew that Wendy was using Stan (sorry for any Stan x Wendy people. I didn't mean to offend you guys I swear!!).

But when they saw Craig and (Male Name) they could honestly see the love and care that the boys had each other and they were happy for them. When they finally made it to Craig's house. Craig opened the front door and was greeted by his mother and father Laura and Thomas Tucker as well as Ruby. "Hi mom, dad." Craig greeted and his parents smiled. "I brought (Male Name) here to play some videos games with me." Craig said with his same monotone voice but with a smile. "Oh, that is fine dear." Laura said with a smile. "Hello (Male Name) how do you do?" Craig's father asked.

"I am doing great. Thank you for having me. And I like the new dress you have there Mrs. Tucker and Mr. Tucker I must say that I like your new blue sweater it suits you very well." (Male Name) said with a gentle smile. Mr. Tucker cleared his throat and Mrs. Tucker had a small blush tinting her cheeks. 

"Now there is no need to be formal (Male Name) you are dating Craig. You're part of the family!" (Male Name) smiled. "Thank you but you have done so much for me that I don't think of another way to thank you." (Male Name) said with the sincerest voice that anyone had ever heard and it made them just want to hug (Male Name) and let him know that he is the most best person in the world. 

Craig saw the dazed look from his parents and grabbed (Male Name)'s hand and dragged him to his room. (Male Name) seemed to be confused but thought that Craig got annoyed with all the mushy stuff that just happened. Craig sighed and hugged (Male Name) before kissing his cheek. 

(Male Name) smiled and kissed Craig's temple and tilted Craig's head lightly and gave him a chaste kiss. (Male Name) was happy to know that Craig loved him as much as he loved Craig. (Male Name) smiled and kissed Craig lightly on the cheek and they started to play their video games. They even shared some kisses during the breaks.

 

Hours had passed and it was getting late. (Male Name) looked outside and cursed. "Shit! It's late!" (Male Name) said and this brought the attention of Craig who looked at (Male Name) and then at the outside window and he smirked. "You know (Male Name) if you want you can sleep over if you want. I'm sure my family doesn't mind." Craig said and this caused (Male Name) to look at Craig and then he thought about it. 

Craig prayed that (Male Name) was going to accept the offer and he would be able to sleep with his lover. (Not like that!) (Male Name) smiled, "Sure, I'd like that." (Male Name) said and Craig left out a breath of relief that even he didn't know that he was holding. (Male Name) chuckled and brought Craig closer to him until Craig was once again in the lap of (Male Name) and this time he knew that he wasn't going to be pushed away so he snuggled closer to (Male Name)'s body heat. 

After dinner dinner both of the boys where getting ready to sleep and (Male Name) was laying on the bed waiting for Craig to turn off the lights and when he had done so (Male Name) brought him into the bed and kissed his forehead. (Male Name) started to play with the mess of black hair that he has loved and moving it out of Craig's face. (Male Name) was the only one that Craig had ever allowed to touch his hair and start to play with it. But it was only when they were by themselves that Craig did allow it to happen.

(Male Name) placed his arm around Craig's waist and left it there. Craig could feel the protectiveness that came out of that gesture. (Male Name) looked down at Craig who was using his arm as a pillow at the moment and took the time to tilt Craig's head before putting a small loving kiss on Craig's lip. 

Soon the kiss turned from innocent to a little more heated when (Male Name) licked Craig's bottom lips and asked for entrance that Craig didn't hesitate to give (Male Name). (Male Name) smirked and Craig placed a hand on (Male's Name) chest and the other went to the taller males (Hair color) hair and intertwined his hand around the (short/long) locks. (Male Name) let out a small groaned when Craig pulled on them. (Male Name) sucked on Craig's tongue and pushed his knee where he would be more comfortable.

Craig could feel his cheeks burning as (Male Name) kissed him. Craig thought it would have been a good idea to snake his tongue around (Male Name)'s and that was the cause of the war that was for the battle of dominance. Though in the end the winner was (Male Name). (Male Name) felt the trail of saliva that was running down Craig's lips.

So (Male Name) pulled away and there was a thick line of saliva that was connecting both lovers lips. (Male Name) smiled when he had seen Craig being out of breath and the flustered look on his face. They didn't care that they had just made out while Craig's parents were still downstairs and could have walked upstairs into Craig's room and see them in such a state.

They didn't care. All they cared about was the person that was in front of them that they were kissing like the end of the world. They both settled down on the bed and when they had both caught their breaths they looked at each other and smiled at each other. (Male Name) kissed Craig's forehead again and whispered in a low tone, "Goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep tight, I'll be here when you wake up. I love you." when (Male Name) felt that Craig was on the verge of sleeping. 

Craig smiled fondly at those words and whispered back, "I love you,too..." before sleep overtook him and snuggled closer to (Male Name). (Male Name) smiled and kissed Craig's temple and soon fell into a peaceful sleep with his lover. 

~Morning~

(Male Name) was woken up when he felt sunshine hit his face. He could hear the birds chirping and he groaned softly when he realized that he had to wake up now. Once opening his (eye color) eyes he had to blink a few times so that he can see again. 

{So I know that this sucks because there are no lemons but I'm being hung up because I have exams that are coming up soon so I am truly sorry for all of this but I promise that my stories will be updated. And again I am so sorry...}


	16. Request~! Seme Male Reader X Craig Lemon~ Part 2

This is the second part of the Craig x male reader lemon and I promise this will the last part of this story piece. Also, requested by www.wattpad.com/user/Parker-senpa... I'm just going to time skip until it's the last day of school.

3rd Person 

(Male Name) let out a groan as a ray of sunshine had hit his face and then he realized that there was a large amount of weight that was on his chest. As (Male Name) looked down he smiled as he saw that it was only Craig sleeping peacefully. It was so adorable to (Male Name) that he almost didn't want to wake him up. But of course they had to go to school because it was the last day of school and it was the day that he and Craig would be heading for their little vacation for summer break. (Male Name) sat up and Craig's head fell to the crook of (Male Name)'s neck which caused the smaller male to wake up from the movement that was caused. 

(Male Name) chuckled when Craig rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleepiness out his eyes. To (Male Name) it was so adorable and (Male Name) couldn't help but kiss Craig's cheek, "Good morning, sweetheart." (Male Name) said with his voice a little deeper than normal because he had just woken up. Upon hearing the deepness in (Male Name)'s it caused Craig to blush a little bit that (Male Name) also found adorable but who was he kidding to (male Name) anything involving Craig was adorable. 

(Male Name) stood up from the bed and Craig blush had seemingly gotten deeper on seeing that his boyfriend was wearing nothing but some boxer-briefs to sleep. (Male Name) put on a pair of new clothes that he had brought with him when they had a sleepover. Soon (Male Name) left saying that he was going to make some breakfast for the both of them. Craig changed into one of (Male Name)'s hoodies that was laying around the room and thought that it would be something that (Male Name) would like to see him wear.

When Craig had headed downstairs he saw that his mother was cooking breakfast, his sister was no where to be seen, his father was sitting down at the table reading the newspaper and (Male Name) was making some coffee and his (favorite hot drink). Craig's father turned and saw that Craig was there and he smiled, "Morning Craig." "Oh, good morning sweetie" his parents greeted him. Craig flipped them off and then he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and he turned and saw that (Male Name) was behind him.

"Now that's no way to greet your family, Craig." (Male Name) whispered into Craig's ear and this caused Craig to blush and look down to the ground. "S-sorry.." Craig apologized. That was another thing, (Male Name) could say anything and they were both certain that Craig would do it. But (Male Name) was not a commanding lover and was a patient one that wanted to know what his partner liked before doing anything. 

This is something that Craig loved about (Male Name) that he cared about everyone's opinion before doing anything. (Male Name) smiled and he kissed Craig's temple before handing Craig his coffee and both sat down to eat breakfast together. 

~Timeskip~  
The school was rallied up all day today because everyone was excited to be on summer break and this morning both Craig and (Male Name) packed everything up so they were ready to be at the airport by the end of the day. Craig's parents already knew that (Male Name) was going to take Craig to a vacation they were just waiting for it to happen. They were both more than excited to find out that it was during summer break.

Now everyone was anxious and were at the tip of their seats as the clock counted down the seconds until summer break. They didn't care what Mr. Garrison was teaching because they only cared about the time coming closer to end of the day. Every second was like a ticking time bomb that was just wanting to explode. The class was quiet and all the students were looking at the clock just hoping that time would go faster. 

"RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING~!!" The bell rang and that was the only thing that the students were waiting for. They threw their papers to the sky and cheers were heard all around. (Male Name) as he stood up and Craig came up to him and they held hands as they walked to their lockers hand-in-hand together. They quickly emptied their lockers and they were in a hurry to get back home before they missed their flight. 

Once they had gathered all the materials and ran back home to get their bags from Craig's house and finally made it to the airport and there Craig's family was saying goodbye to them as they boarded the plane. From the airport to Oslo, Norway was about 10 hours or less but as Craig snuggled as best as he could to (Male Name) with the chairs he realized...They had all the time in the world. 

(Male Name) smiled as he sat down on his airplane seat next to Craig. Craig smiled and snuggled up really close to (Male Name) much to (Male Name)'s pleasure. (Male Name) wrapped his arm around Craig as Craig started to doze off and (Male Name) smiled and kissed his temple and Craig smiled before he fell asleep. 

(Male Name) looked out the window and smiled when he saw that it sunny outside. Though, he knew that having Craig in his life was the best thing anyone could have asked for he would do everything in the world to make sure that Craig had the best time in the world and knew that there would be nothing to stop them from the best time in the world just....in each other's arms and that was truly something that (Male Name) can say that he is proud about.

~Time Skip~

(Male Name) and Craig finally got out of the plane and they were grabbing their things and once they had collected their baggage. (Male Name) smiled when he saw that the cab that he had booked this morning was already there waiting for them. Craig gasped when he saw that there was already someone that was waiting for them. He looked at (Male Name) with a slightly shocked look on his face, "You didn't have to get a cab for us." Craig said. (Male Name) smiled, "I wanted too." And he quickly kissed Craig's nose. 

Craig blushed at the sudden affection that was brought down to him. Even though (Male Name) and Craig had been dating for so long Craig was never used to the affection that (Male Name) had given to him and always seemed to blush when (Male Name) gave his attention though he wasn't complaining at all. Plus, he loved that after (Male Name) gave him attention he would always look so happy with himself. Like right now.

(Male Name) was smiling and his eyes were bright and they held happiness, excitement, and an unknown emotion that Craig can't decipher. Craig was trying to figure it out when he let out a little gasp when he felt a hand grab his own but he relaxed almost instantly when he knew that it was (Male Name).

(Male Name) was smiling lovingly at Craig as he grabbed his hand that earned a little gasp of shock. (Male Name) started to walk towards the cab that was waiting for them outside because they were taking so long. Craig smiled back at (Male Name) as they walked hand and hand towards the cab where (Male Name) always being the gentleman he was held out the door for Craig before getting in himself. 

(Male Name) told the cab driver to the hotel that they were staying it and the cabbie nodded before starting the trip there. Craig was shocked when the walked into the hotel. (Male Name) was talking to the receptionist and Craig's jaw dropped when he found out that (Male Name) had a reservation and the receptionist gave him the key a suite (I don't know much about the hotel).

(Male Name) smiled and thanked her in her language and he grabbed Craig's hand as he walked the elevator and went to their room. When they finally found their room they were both surprised to see a room that was from the victorian era. Craig looked at (Male Name) and all but shouted, "How did you?! This must have cost a fortune!! And you made a reservation! How the heck did you afford this!" 

(Male Name) sweat-dropped as he watched Craig yell at him on how he did this. (Male Name) looked at Craig and smiled when he had gotten an idea. He moved closer to Craig and Craig kept on ranting like he didn't notice how close (Male Name) was. 

(Male Name) bent over and kissed Craig stopping him mid-rant and Craig blushed harshly. He looked up to (Male Name)'s eyes and he blushed even harder when he saw that (Male Name) was watching him. Craig closed his eyes and kissed (Male Name) back and wrapped his arms around (Male Name)'s neck.

(Male Name) bit down on Craig's bottom lip quite hard but not enough to break skin. Craig moaned and when the need for air became too much Craig pulled away gasping and panting with his face that could put tomatoes to shame. (Male Name) smirked to himself seeing how Craig reacted to the kiss.

"Why did you..." Craig panted. (Male Name) understood what Craig was saying and smirked once again. "To shut you up." (Male Name) teased and Craig blushed harder if even possible. (Male Name) chuckled at the reaction and kissed Craig's nose. 

"I wanted to make this summer special for both of us and I started saving money since last Christmas and I was finally able to save enough money for this trip. Craig blinked as he processed the information and tackled (Male Name) into a hug. (Male Name) was surprised at the action and lost his balance and fell onto the bed with Craig straddling (Male Name).

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much, (Male Name)!" Craig said with a grin on his face as he looked over at (Male Name) who was looking the other way with a small blush on his face. "You're welcome." (Male Name) said as he looked at Craig with a small smile of his own. 'This situation is very tempting especially when Craig isn't wearing his hat and his hair looked so adorable~' (Male Name) thought to himself.

Craig was confused but he shrugged it off not knowing the real reason why (Male Name) was acting strangely. (The hotel that they're at is called Grand Hotel. Sorry I've never been to Norway though it is a dream to visit there. So I really don't know much about the Hotel.) (Male Name) smiled at Craig before kissing him softly on the lips before pulling away.

Craig whimpered and thought that the kiss was short so he brought his lips back to (Male Name). (Male Name) smiled to the kiss and bit Craig's bottom lip before pulling on it. Craig blushed at the action and wrapped his arms around (Male Name)'s neck while (Male Name) put one hand on Craig's cheek and started to stroke gently with his thumb that made Craig blush harder and his other wrapped around Craig's waist bringing as close as humanly possible. 

Craig pulled away from the kiss with a loud wet smack but (Male Name) had other plans as he kissed Craig passionately as they had a heated dance in their mouths. (Male Name) sucked on Craig's tongue for a couple seconds before pulling away from the kiss that had both boys panting and gasping for oxygen. 

Both their eyes were half-lidded and (Male Name)'s held love, passion, and lust while Craig's held pleasure and his face held mild embarrassment. (Male Name) smirked at the reaction and rubbed Craig's sides causing the said boy to moan and groan with pleasure. (Male Name)'s breath hitched when he saw how beautiful Craig looked on top of him with his back arched and his eyes shut and pink cheek.

Just looking at the scene made his blood go south and Craig blushed harder when he felt (Male Name)'s member harden underneath himself and he knew what was coming. And to be honest, when Craig had that thought he loved it. To be able to be connected to (Male Name) in more than one way was a dream come true. 

"Oh, (Male Name) please...fuck me..." Craig said looking at (Male Name) in the eyes. (Male Name) looked up at Craig, "No..." upon hearing those words his heart broke in two. Craig felt like he was going to cry.

"I'm going to make love to you, Craig." (Male Name) said with the sincerest voice that anyone ever heard. Craig's head that was bowed down snapped upwards and looks at (male Name) with wide shocked eyes.

(Male Name) smiled at Craig before kissing him gently. Craig started crying and both knew that they were tears of happiness as Craig kissed (Male Name) harder. (Male Name) let out out a small groan as Craig kissed him harder. In Craig's mind everything was running in place. 'He wants to have sex with me?' Craig asked himself. 'No you idiot he wants to make love to you.' Craig's conscience said. Craig only knew what fucking was because of his friend Clyde but making Love?

That is so much more meaningful than an everyday fuck and Craig convinced himself that this was a dream. It had to be. There was no fucking way that (Male Name) wanted to make love to him. Though the (Male Name) that he was seeing was kissing down his neck and Craig let out a loud moan when (Male Name) found that one spot. 

(Male Name) grinned when he heard Craig let out that long, loud moan of his and licked that spot repeatedly causing Craig to shake with pleasure. (Male Name) licked that spot one more spot before pulling back for a second then a moment later he bite down on that spot.

"(MALE NAME)!!!!!" Craig screamed at the top of his lungs. (Male Name) was almost scared that other people on the floor would hear him. Almost. (Male Name) soothed the irritated with his tongue and smiled when he knew that Craig was finally his and his alone and the same as he was Craig. (Male Name) looked at the red mark that would soon be purple with his bitemarks and knew that they weren't leaving anytime soon. 

Craig was panting from his scream from before and was blushing quite harshly but he was happy that he was marked by (Male Name). It brought him happiness and security. Craig smiled at (Male Name) and (Male Name) smiled back. But both males knew that this was beginning. (Male Name) all but ripped Craig's jacket and shirt.

Craig blushed and adverted his eyes from (Male Name) who was know staring at Craig's pale stomach and chest. (Male Name) smiled and Craig on the lips before going down his neck leaving butterfly kisses on his way down to Craig's chest. Craig moaned when (Male Name) kissed around his nipple before biting his nipple. 

(Male Name)'s free hand went to Craig's other nipple and started to tease it. Craig let a small groan when he felt that both his nipples were being played with and (Male Name) was alternating on both nips never leaving one alone. (Male Name) swirled his tongue around Craig's left nipple and did the same with the other before heading down to Craig's navel and sucked on his stomach before leaving little hickies on Craig's porcelain skin. 

(Male Name) hooked his thumbs on Craig's jeans and underwear in one swoop. Craig blushed and tried to cover himself but (Male Name) grabbed his hands and looked deeply into Craig's eyes. "You're beautiful the way you are. There is no need to hide yourself, my love." Craig blushed at the words and nodded before tangling his hands into (Male Name)'s (long/short/medium) (color hair) locks. 

(Male Name) looked deeply in Craig's eyes and like magic both were leaning down and their lips touched in a kiss. Craig felt some sparks and he smiles as he remembered this is how they had their first kiss, and craig blushes remembering that all the kisses that (Male Name) gives him always give him butterflies and he feels fireworks. 

Craig opened his mouth when he felt (Male Name) prodding his tongue on his lips like he was begging for entrance. Craig swore that when he was kissed like this with (Male Name) that he could feel the love that (Male Name) poured into the kiss and it never failed to make his legs wobbly. 

Both males pulled away when the need for air became too much. (Male Name) layed down on the bed with Craig straddling his hip. Craig frowned when he saw that (Male Name) was still in his clothes. "You're wearing to much." Craig said and not skipping a bit did he start to undress (Male Name).

Craig started to drool when he say that (Male Name) had a 6-pack and how toned his muscles were. (Male Name) smirked, "Do you like what you see, Craig?" (Male Name) teased and Craig nearly nodded but stopped himself and playfully glared at (Male Name). (Male Name) laughed it off and grabbed Craig's hip and started to grind on him. Craig blushed and groaned when he had felt that (Male Name) was grinding on him and wanted to pleasure him as well so he started to grind down on (Male Name).

(Male Name) groaned and held up 3 of his fingers and Craig immediately started to suck on them. Craig started to nibble on them as well as he groaned when he felt that (Male Name) was kissing his neck. 

(Male Name) removed his fingers from Craig's mouth who followed them and gave them one last lick. (Male Name) smirked at the reaction and moved the wet fingers to Craig's entrance who seemed to stiffen and tense. "Sh...Craig relax for me." (Male Name) whispered those words into Craig's ear that caused a shiver go down Craig's body.

(Male Name) had no idea what he did to Craig. Craig took deep breaths and moaned when he felt (Male Name) gently prod his entrance and blushed as he felt (Male Name) gently kiss him. (Male Name) was so careful that Craig nearly cried out at how loved he felt with (Male Name) at this very moment. 

(Male Name) wiggled his finger slightly and he kissed Craig so that he would be distracted and wouldn't feel the pain. (Male Name) knew that this was his first time no matter how popular Craig was he never had sex and the thought of him being Craig's first made him want to smother him with love and be as gentle as he can. He wants to make this special for both of them.

He doesn't want to look back and say 'I had sex with Craig Tucker.' He wants to say, 'I made love to Craig Tucker.' Just that thought made (Male Name) kiss Craig harder and more passionately.

He felt Craig kiss him back and that he was more relaxed than before so he carefully slid the second digit in and did the scissors movement to stretch Craig. Craig moaned when he felt a bundle of nerves being touched and (Male Name) knew that he found's Craig's prostate.

(Male Name) teased Craig's prostate and Craig was withering underneath (Male Name). "(M-Male Name)...stop teasing me..." Craig whimpered and moaned loudly when he felt (Male Name)'s thrid digit go inside of him and start to stretch him out more before pulling his fingers away. 

Craig whimpered at the loss but it was as soon as the fingers were gone there was something thicker and better that (Male Name)'s fingers. (Male Name) slowly pushed into Craig and Craig cried out in pain. (Male Name) started to caress and stroke Craig's cheek so that he would be distracted. Craig looked up at the ceiling as he heard (Male Name) whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

Craig felt the pain yet the happiness that he was connected to (Male Name) over took the pain. He wrapped his arms around (Male Name)'s neck and smiled. "Please move." Craig said and (Male Name) kissed Craig's cheek before he oulled away until the head was the only thing inside of Craig and thrusted hard to Craig and Craig moaned when he felt (Male Name) hit his sweet spot. 

(Male Name) soon found a rhythm and gripped Craig's hips firmly as he kept thrusting. Craig was slightly drooling when he felt the pleasure that (Male Name) was giving him. "Harder! (Male Name) please harder! Faster!" Craig all but screamed and (Male Name) found no reason to say no so he complied the request and started to thrust home harder and faster. (Male Name) let out small grunts and the only sounds that were in the room was Craig crying out in pleasure, the sound of skin-on-skin, and (Male Name)'s small grunts and groans. 

Craig knew that he was going to cum soon and he grabbed (Male Name)'s neck and kissed him deeply as he came hard. (Male Name) kissed back and he muffled the sounds that Craig was making and he let out a small moan when he felt Craig tighten around him member. (Male Name) pulled away from the kissed and groaned. "Craig." As he came. Craig smiled as he felt (Male Name)'s essace inside of him. 

Both males tried to catch their breaths from their passionate love making. When their heart rates were somewhat the same as before, (Male Name) pulled away leaving Craig a whimpering mess with cum all over his stomach. (Male Name) kissed Craig one last time and fell beside him on the bed. (Male Name) wrapped his arms protectively around Craig and Craig cuddled closer to (Male Name).

"I love you, my darling Craig." (Male Name) whispered and Craig smiled. "I love you too, (Male Name)." Craig said as both males fell into a deep sleep with smiles on their faces as they held onto each other. 

The next morning the went out and loved their trip in Norway and they knew that this was a summer that they would never forget.


	17. Request~! Seme Male Reader X Rin Lemon (Blue Exorcist)

This Requested a long time ago so I wanted this get this out. This was requested by https://www.wattpad.com/user/Vanmaru and someone else that I could not find sorry about that. I don't know much about this anime so I do hope this is acceptable. Oh and I quick note REQUESTS ARE NOW CLOSED!!!! REPEAT: REQUESTS ARE NOW CLOSED! 

3rd Person

Rin was being cornered at the back of the school and soon was kicked from the horrible Reiji and his goons. A groan escaped Rin's mouth and he fell to his knees and Reiji walked front and beat the living life out of him. Rin felt something hit his head and then he felt a warm liquid that fell and he only say red and realized that the Reiji hit his head with what probably was a block and he cursed under his breath. 

"What was that you little bitch?" The Reiji asked. Rin said nothing and then the Reiji in front of him kicked his harshly in the stomach. 

"HEY!!! You little bastards. Get the FUCK away from My boyfriend!!" A voice shouted and there were butterflies that started to flutter in Rin's chest. '(Male Name).' Rin thought happily he could see (Male Name) walking towards the group with a glare and an aura that meant business. 

The group trembled in fear as they saw that (Male Name) was striding towards them. (Male Name) grabbed Reiji who DARED hurt HIS Rin and punched him in the stomach before throwing him into the wall, "You bastard." (Male Name) said as he grabbed Reiji by the collar and lifted him the ground before pushing him harshly into the wall which let the man let a cry of pain. "I want you and your group not to go near Rin ever again and the next time that I see you even glance toward Rin I will personally beat you with an inch of your life and God so help me I will Kill you." (Male Name) said with a stern tone and a hateful glare that made the group of bullies run for their life. 

Rin looked up at (Male Name) and smiled, "(Male Name)." Rin whispered breathlessly. (Male Name) crouched in front of Rin and smiled at him before he lifted his fist and bonked Rin on the male which made Rin to whimper in pain. "You idiot!! You should have called for me when they took you out here in the first place!! Why didn't you?!" (Male Name) said sternly and harshly which made Rin put his head down in shame. 

(Male Name) looked at Rin and saw the scraps and bruises that had formed in his lovers skin. "Look at you, love..." (Male Name) muttered. "Look at you...I should have been there with you when they dared talked to you. This is my fault, I should have been with you. Will you ever forgive me Rin?" (Male Name) asked with his voice cracking with a heartbroken tone that made Rin near in tears. 

"(Male Name), please don't blame yourself for my mistake. The next time this happens if it ever does I will call for you and I know that you will come for me like my prince." Rin said with a warm smile and a little tint of pink on his cheek. "And I promise that this will never happen again. Now, if you want to be forgiven. Why don't you show me how much you want to be forgiven with your love." Rin asked hotly against (Male Name) ear and (Male Name) felt all his blood go south. And the next thing that Rin knew was that he was picked up and then (Male Name) was carrying him to his house. 

~TimeSkip~ To the House. 

(Male Name) kicked his front door opened after he struggled to open it with keys. When they were both in the house (Male Name) dropped his keys and slammed Rin against the door as he kissed Rin passionately. Rin felt shivers go down his spine and he moaned into the kiss. (Male Name) shoved his tongue inside Rin without asking permission but Rin didn't mind even without it he would let (Male Name) do anything to him. (Male Name) swirled his tongue with Rin's and he intertwined their left hands together and Rin wrapped his legs around (Male Name)'s waist.

After kissing for a moment or two (Male Name) pulled away and looked deeply into Rin's eyes. (Male Name) saw the lust, the love, and saw that Rin wanted to continue, (Male Name) smirked as he picked up Rin and Rin wrapped his left arm to (Male Name)'s neck. (Male Name) kissed down Rin's neck enjoying the soft moans that coming out of the smaller male. 

"Ah~ (Male Name)~!" Rin gasped and his blush darkened as he felt (Male Name) kiss over his sensitive part of his neck. (Male Name) smirked and he started to abuse that spot. (Male Name) finally made it to his bedroom and he threw Rin into his bed which caused the male to bounce and before he could move (Male Name) was on top of him and was pinning him to the bed. 

"I quite like you in this position Rin~" (Male Name) said in a husky tone. Rin blushed harder if even possible and he moaned when (Male Name) nipped Rin's tail tip. Rin was trembling as pleasure overtook him. 

Rin could feel the smirk that was plastered on (Male Name)'s face. They both knew that a demon's tail was one of the most sensitive part of their body. (Male Name) started to strip Rin of his clothes. Rin blushed as he faced the fact that he was naked in front of (Male Name).

(Male Name) carefully took of Rin's shirt off slowly and teasingly unbuttoning his white shirt. Then, (Male Name) slowly kisses a trail from Rin's neck to his belly button and finally until he was met with Rin's black pants.

(Male Name) looked up and saw that Rin was blushing like no tomorrow and he bit his knuckles to keep his sounds at bay. (Male Name would have none of that as he pushed himself forward and moved Rin's knuckles away from the mouth and he looked deeply into Rin's eyes.

"Don't do that. I love to hear you." (Male Name) said never breaking his eye contact with Rin. Rin felt as he was being hypnotized by just looking at (Male Name)'s darkened (eye color). Rin knew that his voice would fail him so he nodded his head and felt like he was in heaven when (Male Name) pulled him into a kiss.

Rin moaned into the kiss and he had felt the fireworks that had started to blow in his stomach and the blood run south and he felt the heat in his lower regions. Once the kiss was broken (Male Name) went back to his position where he was before and this time he kissed his navel once more before unbuttoning Rin's slacks. Rin blushed profusely and (Male Name) pecked his lips before sitting up so that he could take off his shirt.

Rin was drooling when he saw the stomach of his lover. (Male Name) had a 8-pack and Rin couldn't help but touch (Male Name)'s stomach. (Male Name) smirked when he saw the look of awe on his lover's face. There was no denying that Rin didn't love the body that (Male Name) had because each day Rin wanted to touch and stroke it but to be honest (Male Name) enjoyed that Rin loved his body. 

(Male Name) smiled but then he grabbed Rin's hands before he kissed all of his knuckles and smirked when he saw the flustered look on his face and grabbed Rin by the hips and pulled on them causing sweet friction to go through their bodies when their cocks met. Rin moaned and humped into (Male Name) which caused the said male to groan. (Male Name) leaned down and he kissed Rin before he quickly threw away both of their briefs. 

(Male Name) soon kissed Rin again and he bit into his lower lip and Rin opened his mouth and (Male Name) invaded Rin's mouth with his tongue and Rin moaned when he felt (MAle Name)'s tongue go down his throat. (Male Name) pulled away and whined and he felt that the kiss was too short. (Male Name) looked down at Rin and there ge saw that Rin's lips were swollen and a bright red because of how much they kissed. 

(Male Name) let out a growl when he saw the look of his lover and words couldn't begin to describe how good he looked and how much (Male Name) wanted to ravish Rin. There was nothing more that (Male Name) wanted to do than to make love to Rin and mark him as his own. (Male Name) grabbed the cock of Rin and started to stroke it at an even pace and this caused Rin to moan with pleasure. Rin gasped when he had felt (male name)'s fingers be pushed into his mouth but he started to suck on the digits getting them nice and wet. 

(Male Name) kissed Rin's forehead and let his fingers pop out of his lovers mouth and he smirked at how wet they were, "Trying to be a good boy, huh?" (Male Name) said with a chuckle when he saw how flustered Rin had become. There was denying that Rin did not enjoy what (Male Name) was doing.

Rin could only feel the pleasure that male name was giving him. (Male Name) grinned when he saw the love-struck look on Rin's face and he slowly moved moved the now wet fingers down to his boyfriend's entrance and he teased Rin by rimming his hole with his pointer finger and Rin jumped and let a long slurred moan. (Male Name) grinned and pecked Rin's lips and smirked when he saw that Rin was chasing his mouth for more than a small kiss. 

Rin glared up at the other male and blushed when he felt a finger pop in but then left as quick as it came. This continued for the longest time for Rin and he was starting to die from the pleasure the rhythm that (Male Name) was making. (Male Name) decided that Rin had enough teasing and inserted one dijit inside of Rin and Rin nearly screamed in pleasure. 

"More (Male Name), I need more!! PLEASE!" Rin pleaded as he looked up at (Male Name). "Anything for you, Love." (Male Name) responded. (Male Name) inserted them one by one and making sure that he wasn't hurting Rin; because the last thing he wants is to hurt Rin. When (Male Name) felt that he was ready Rin moved his arms and they wrapped around (Male Name)'s neck bringing him down for a kiss.

(Male Name) lined himself up during the kiss and thrusted inside of Rin making the said boy to gasp and to break away from the kiss. Rin let out a loud, long moan and (Male Name) grunted at the tight heatness that wrapped around his cock. (Male Name) stayed still so that he could let Rin get used to him. Rin blushed as he rolled his hips causing (Male Name) to groan slightly. 

(Male Name) pulled back and it almost felt like (Male Name) was going to pull out but he stopped and thrusted back in harshly and this caused Rin to cling onto (Male Name). (Male Name) did this each time picking up the pace until he had Rin writhing underneath him. RIn couldn't help but moan and be vocal, (Male Name) wasn't just fucking him no he was making love to him and it was so beautiful. 

Every time that (Male Name) thrusted into him he could feel all the ounce of love, every emotion that (Male Name) was pouring into him and it was so passionate that Rin couldn't help but let some tears fall. (Male Name) licked away the tears and Rin smiled and kissed (Male Name) causing his him to slow down his movements and they kissed like they hadn't seen each other in years. It was slow and passionate not rough and quick. 

They kissed for what seemed like hours and soon pulled back gasping for air and both their lips were red and bruised but they didn't care. "I love you" Rin said. And (Male Name) smiled so warmly it could bring peace to the world. "I love you too." (Male Name) replied and kissed Rin's cheek. (Male Name) started to thrust in and out of Rin again and this time he wasted no time. 

(Male Name) lifted Rin's leg and moved it over his shoulder and Rin screamed in pleasure when (Male Name) hit his prostate head on. (Male Name) smirked and aimed for that one spot that made Rin see stars and (Male Name) grunted when he felt that Rin was clenching slightly. "Oh (Male Name)~! I'm close~." Rin moaned out. 

(Male Name) groaned and thrusted harder and faster feeling a knot in his lower half, "Y-Yeah me too." (Male Name) managed to say. "(MALE NAME)!!!" Rin screamed and cumming in between both of their stomachs. (Male Name) felt Rin tighten around him and groaned as he shot load after load into Rin, who blushed at the amount before basically melting into (Male Name)'s embrace. 

As both males came down of their high, (Male Name) kissed Rin's forehead which was sweating at this point and kissed all around Rin's face making Rin laugh. "I love you, sweetheart." (Male Name) whispered and Rin smiled "I love you too." Rin said and whined when he felt that (Male Name) was pulling out and he blushed when he felt (Male Name)'s cum run down his thighs. Though at this point they were both too tired to even get cleaned up. (Male Name) pulled Rin against his chest and whispered sweet nothings into Rin's ear as they both fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
